harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in translations of Harry Potter
This page is a list of characters (including animals and non-humans) in translations of the Harry Potter series. Animals *Buckbeak **Bulgarian: Бъкбийк **Catalan: Becbrau **Chinese(PRC): 巴克比克 **Croatian: Kljunoslav, later Letimir ("leti" meaning flying and "mir" meaning peace) **Czech: Klofan, hipogryf **Danish: Stormvind **Dutch: Scheurbek ("scheur" is "rip", "bek" is "mouth" (of an animal)) **Finnish: Hiinokka **French: Buck (No actual meaning. Mainly derivates from the fact that 'beak' could have been unnecessarily hard to understand by French people) **German: Seidenschnabel (from Seiden "silk" and Schnabel "beak") **Greek, Modern: Ωραιόραμφος (Beautiful Beak) **Hebrew: בקביק **Hungarian: Csikócsőr (Foal Beak) **Icelandic: Grágoggur **Italian: Fierobecco (Proud Beak) **Japanese: Buckbeak (Bakkubiiku, バックビーク) **Korean: 벅빅 **Latvian:Švītknābis (zirgērglis) ("knābis" means "beak", "zirgs" means "horse", "ērglis" means "eagle") **Lithuanian: Kietasprandis **Norwegian: Bukknebb ** Persian: کج منقار **Polish: Hardodziób (Haughty Beak) **Portuguese: Buckbeak **Portuguese (Brazil): Bicuço (with large beak) **Russian: Клювокрыл (Klyuvokryl), Коньклюв (Konclyuv) **Serbian: Бакбик (Bakbik) **Slovak: Hrdozobec **Slovenian: Žreboklun **Spanish: Buckbeak el hipogrifo **Swedish: Hippogriffen Vingfåle ("Wing-horse") **Ukrainian: Бакбик (Bakbyk), гіпогриф (hipohryf) *Crookshanks **Bulgarian: Крукшанкс (Krukshanks; a transliteration of the original) **Catalan: Malifet **Chinese (PRC): 克魯克山 **Chinese (Taiwan): 歪腿 **Croatian: Krivonja **Czech: Křivonožka **Danish: Skævben **Dutch: Knikkebeen (from knikke "crack" and been "bone") **Finnish: Koukkujalka **French: Pattenrond ('Patte' is 'paw' and 'en rond' means crooked) **German: Krummbein (from krumm "crooked" and Bein "leg") **Greek, Modern: Στραβοπόδαρος (Stravopodaros, the 'podos' root means 'foot') **Hebrew: קרוקשנקס **Hungarian: Csámpás **Icelandic: Skakklappi **Indonesian: Crookshanks **Italian: Grattastinchi **Japanese: Crookshanks (Kurukkushankusu, クルックシャンクス) **Korean: 크룩생크 **Latvian: Blēžkājis ("blēž" from "blēdīties", which means "crook", "kājis" from "kājas", which means "legs") **Lithuanian: Banditas **Norwegian: Skeivskank **Polish: Krzywołap **Portuguese (Brazil): Bichento (Animal with crooked shanks) **Portuguese: Crookshanks **Russian: Живоглот (Jivoglot), Косолап (Kosolap) **Serbian: Крукшенкс (Krukšenks) **Slovak: Krivolab **Slovenian: Krivošap **Spanish: Crookshanks **Swedish: Krumben **Thai: ครุกแชงกส์ **Ukrainian: Криволапик (Kryvolapyk, "kryvi lapy" means "crooked paws") *Fang (Hagrid's Dog) **Bulgarian: Фанг (Fang) **Catalan: Ullal **Chinese (PRC): 牙牙 (ya2 ya) (牙 means tooth, 牙牙 sounds like a pet name, like "teethy") **Chinese (Taiwan): 牙牙 **Croatian: Očnjak **Czech: Tesák **Danish: Trofast **Dutch: Muil (literally "mouth" or "maw") **Finnish: Tora **French: Crockdur ('Fangs hard') **German: Fang **Greek, Ancient: Δάκος **Greek, Modern: Φανγκ **Hebrew: פנג **Hungarian: Agyar **Icelandic: Tryggur **Indonesian: Fang **Italian: Thor **Japanese: Fang (Fangu, ファング) **Korean: 팽'' **Latin: ''Dentatus **Latvian: Ilknis **Lithuanian: Iltis **Norwegian: Hogg ** Persian: فنگ **Polish: Kieł **Portuguese (Brazil): Canino **Portuguese : Fang **Romanian : Colţ **Russian: Клык (Klyk) **Serbian: Фенг (Feng) **Slovak: Tesák **Slovenian: Čekan **Spanish: Fang **Swedish: Fang **Thai: เขี้ยว (Fang) **Ukrainian: Іклань (Iklan', means "someone with fangs") **Welsh: Ffang *Fluffy (the Cerberus) **Bulgarian: Пухчо (Puhcho, a translation of the original) **Catalan: Pelut **Chinese (PRC): 路威 **Chinese (Taiwan): 毛毛 (mao2 mao) (毛 means fur/hair, 毛毛 sounds like a pet name, "furry" or "furrie") **Croatian: Bundi **Czech: Chloupek **Danish: Fluffy **Dutch: Pluisje (from pluis meaning "fluff") **Finnish: Pörrö **French: Touffu (literally, bushy) **German: Fluffy **Greek, Modern: Λουλούκος **Hebrew: פלאפי **Hungarian: Bolyhoska **Icelandic: Hnoðri **Indonesian: Fluffy **Italian: Fuffi **Japanese: Fluffy (Furaffī, フラッフィー) **Korean: 플러피 **Latin: Laniger **Latvian: Pūkainītis **Lithuanian: Pūkelis **Norwegian: Nussi **Polish: Puszek **Portuguese (Brazil): Fofo **Portuguese : Fluffy Penugem or Fluffy in the first book, and in later books Fofinho (fluffy) **Romanian: Fluffy **Russian: Пушок (Pushok) **Serbian: Флафи (Flafi) **Slovak: Chlpáčik **Slovenian: Miško **Spanish: Fluffy **Swedish: Fluffy **Thai: ปุกปุย (Fluffy) **Ukrainian: Флаффі (Fluffy) **Welsh: Fflwffyn *Norbert (Norwegian Ridgeback dragon) **Bulgarian: Норбърт **Chinese (PRC): 诺伯 (nuo4 bo2) (transliterated) **Chinese (Taiwan): 蘿蔔 **Croatinan: Norbert **Danish: Norbert **Dutch: Norbert **Finnish: Norbert **French: Norbert **German: Norbert **Greek, Modern: Νόρμπερτ **Hebrew: נורברט **Hungarian: Norbert **Indonesian: Norbert **Italian: Norberto **Japanese: Norbert (Nōbāto, ノーバート) **Korean: 노버트 **Latin: Norbert (gen. Norberti) **Latvian: Norberts **Lithuanian: Norbertas **Norwegian: Norbert ** Persian: نوربرت **Polish: Norbert **Portuguese (Brazil): Norberto **Portuguese : Norbert **Romanian: Norbert **Russian: Норберт (Norbert) **Serbian: Норберт (Norbert) **Slovak: Norbert **Slovenian: Norbert **Spanish: Norbert **Swedish: Norbert **Thai: นอร์เบิร์ต **Ukrainian: Норберт (Norbert) **Welsh: Nerys *Hedwig **Bulgarian: Хедуиг (Heduig) **Chinese (PRC): 海德薇 **Chinese (Taiwan): 嘿美 **Croatian: Hedviga **Czech: Hedvika **Dutch: Hedwig **Finnish: Hedwig **French: Hedwige **German: Hedwig **Greek, Ancient: Ἡδυϊκτίν (Hedwiktin) **Greek, Modern: Χέντβιχ (Hedwig) **Hebrew: הדוויג **Hungarian: Hedvig **Indonesian: Hedwig **Italian: Edvige **Japanese: Hedwig (Hedowigu, ヘドウィグ) **Korean: 헤드위그 **Latin: Hedviga **Latvian: Hedviga **Lithuanian: Hedviga **Norwegian: Hedvig ** Persian: هدویگ **Polish: Hedwiga **Portuguese (Brazil): Edwiges **Portuguese : Hedwig **Romanian : Hedwig **Russian: Букля (Booklya), Хедвиг (Hedwig) **Serbian: Хедвига (Hedviga) **Slovak: Hedviga **Slovenian: Hedwig **Spanish: Hedwig **Swedish: Hedwig **Thai: เฮ็ดวิก **Ukrainian: Гедвіга (Hedviga) **Welsh: Hedwig *Mrs. Norris **Bulgarian: Госпожа Норис (Gospozha Noris) **Chinese (PRC): 洛丽丝夫人 (luo2 li4 si1 fu1 ren2) (Mrs native Norris transliterated) **Chinese (Taiwan): 拿樂絲太太 **Croatian: Gospa Norris **Czech: Paní Norrisová **Danish: Madam Norris **Dutch: Mevrouw Norks ("Nors" is "unfriendly" or "irritated", "nurks" is Dutch for "bad tempered") **Finnish: Norriska **French: Miss Teigne (Teigne means nagger) **German: Mrs. Norris **Greek, Modern: Κυρία Νόρις **Hebrew: גברת נוריס **Hungarian: Mrs. Norris **Icelandic: Frú Norris **Indonesian: Mrs Norris **Italian: Mrs Purr **Japanese: Mrs. Norris (Misesu Norisu, ミセス・ノリス) **Korean: 노리스여인 **Latin: Domina Norris **Latvian: Norisa kundze **Lithuanian: Ponia Noris **Norwegian: Fru Hansen ** Persian: خانم نوریس **Polish: Pani Norris **Portuguese (Brazil): Madame Nora or sometimes Madame Nor-r-a (trying to prolong the word sound, but it didn't work, the word became too hard to read) **Portuguese : Mrs. Norris **Romanian: Domnişoara Norris **Russian: Миссис Норрис (Missis Norris) **Serbian: Гђа Норис (Gđa Noris) **Slovak: pani Norrisová **Slovenian: gdč. Norris **Spanish: la señora Norris **Swedish: Mrs Norris **Thai: คุณนายนอร์ริส **Ukrainian: Місіс Норріс (Misis Norris) **Welsh: Mrs Huws *Scabbers **Bulgarian: Скабърс **Chinese (PRC): '斑斑 **Chinese (Taiwan): 班班 **Croatian: Šugonja **Czech: Prašivka **Danish: Scabbers **Dutch: Schurfie (schurft = scabies or mange) **Finnish: Kutka **French: Croûtard (perfect translation of "Scabbers") **German: Krätze (literally "scab" or "scabies") **Greek, Modern: Σκάμπερς **Hebrew: סקאברס **Hungarian: Makesz **Icelandic: Scabber **Indonesian: Scabbers **Italian: Crosta **Japanese: Scabbers (Sukyabāzu, スキャバーズ) **Korean: 스캐버스 **Latin: Scabbers (gen. Scabberi) **Latvian: Kašķis **Lithuanian: Susna **Norwegian: Skorpus **Polish: Parszywek **Portuguese (Brazil): Perebas **Portuguese : Scabbers **Romanian: Şobo **Russian: Короста (Korosta) **Serbian: Скоберс (Skobers) **Slovak: Prašivec **Slovenian: Škraba **Spanish: Scabbers **Swedish: Scabbers **Thai: สแคบเบอร์ **Welsh: Crachyn *Pigwidgeon (Pig) **Bulgarian: Пигуиджън (Пиг) **Catalan: Porcupintí **Chinese (PRC): 小猪 (朱薇琼) **Chinese (Taiwan): 小豬 **Croatian: Praskavko (Prasac) **Czech: Papušik (Pašik) **Danish: Grisligiano **Dutch: Koekeroekus (Koekeroe, being a (interpretative) form of an owl's sound) **Finnish: Posityyhtynen (Possu) **French: Coquecigrue (Coq) (means 'grotesque creature', 'coq' being the French for 'cock') **German: Pigwidgeon **Hebrew: פיגווידג'ן **Hungarian: Pulipinty **Icelandic: Gríslingur (Grís) **Indonesian: Pigwidgeon **Italian: Leotordo (Leo) **Japanese: Pigwidgeon Pig (Piggu-wijon (Piggu), ピッグウィジョン (ピッグ)) **Korean: 피그위존 **Latvian: Pumperniķelis (Pumpa) **Lithuanian: Kiaulialiūkinė (Kiaulė) **Norwegian: Tullerusk (Rusken) **Polish: Świstoświnka (Świnka) **Portuguese (Brazil): Pichitinho (meaning very little, and its short form is Pichí) **Portuguese : Pigwidgeon (Pig) **Russian: Сычик (Сыч), Свинристель (Свин) (Svinristel (Svin)) **Serbian: Прасвиџеон (Prasvidžеon) **Slovenian: Volfram **Spanish: Pigwidgeon **Swedish: Piggelin (Piggy) **Thai: พิกวิดเจี้ยน Characters appearing only in paintings Hogwarts paintings *The Fat Lady (Gryffindor's doorkeeper) **Bulgarian: Дебелата дама (Debelata dama) **Catalan: Dama Grassa **Chinese (PRC): 胖夫人 **Croatian: Debela dama **Czech: Buclatá Dáma **Danish: Den Fede Dame **Dutch: De Dikke Dame (literal) **Finnish: Lihava leidi **French: La grosse dame (literal) **German: Die fette Dame **Greek, Modern: Η χοντρή κυρία **Hebrew: הגברת השמנה **Hugarian: A Kövér Dáma **Icelandic: Feita konan **Indonesian: Nyonya Gemuk **Irish: an Bhean Ramhar **Italian: La signora grassa (literal) **Japanese: 太ったレディーの肖像画 (Futotta Redī no Shōzōga) **Latin: Domina Obesa **Latvian: Resnā kundze **Lithuanian: Storoji dama **Norwegian: Den trinne damen **Polish: Gruba Dama (literal) **Portuguese: Dama Gorda (literal) **Portuguese (Brazil): A Mulher Gorda **Romanian: Doamna Grasă **Russian: Полная Дама (Polnaya Dama) **Serbian: Дебела Дама (Debela Dama) **Slovenian: Debela gospa **Spanish: La Dama Gorda (literal)/ la señora gorda **Slovak: Tučná pani **Swedish: Den tjocka damen (literal) **Thai: สุภาพสตรีอ้วน **Welsh: y Wraig Dew *Sir Cadogan **Bulgarian: сър Кадоган **Croatian: Sir Cadogan **Dutch: Heer Palagon **French: Le chevalier du Catogan **German: Sir Cadogan **Greek, Modern: Σερ Κάντογκαν **Hebrew: סר קדוגן **Hungarian: Sir Cadogan **Indonesian: Sir Cadogan **Italian: Sir Cadogan **Japanese: Sir Cadogan (カドガン卿, Kadogan-Kyō) **Latvian: Kedogens **Lithuanian: Seras Kadogenas **Norwegian: Ridder Callagal **Polish: sir Cadogan **Portuguese : Sir Cadogan **Serbian: Сер Кадоган (Ser Kadogan) **Slovak: sir Cadogan **Slovenian: Sir Volinblick **Spanish: Sir Cadogan **Swedish: Sir Cadogan **Thai: เซอร์คาโดแกน *Violet **Bulgarian: Вайълет **French: Violette **Dutch:'' Beatrijs'' **German: Violet **Hebrew: ויולט **Indonesian: Violet **Latvian: Violeta **Lithuanian: Violeta **Spanish: Violeta **Norwegian: Fiola **Polish: Violet **Portuguese : Violet **Serbian: Виолета (Violeta) **Slovak: Violeta **Slovenian: Violeta **Swedish: Violet **Thai: ไวโอเล็ต Ghosts *The Bloody Baron **Bulgarian: Кървавия барон **Catalan: Baró Sagnant **Chinese (PRC): 血人巴罗 **Croatian: Krvavi Barun **Czech: Krvavý Baron **Danish: Den Blodrøde Baron **Dutch: De Bloederige Baron **Finnish: Verinen paroni **French: le Baron Sanglant **German: Der blutige Baron **Greek, Modern: Ο ματωμένος βαρώνος **Hebrew: הברון המגואל **Hungarian: A Véres Báró **Icelandic: Blóðugi barónin **Indonesian: Baron Berdarah **Irish: an Barún Bithfhuilteach **Italian: Barone Sanguinario **Japanese: 血みどろ男爵 (Chimidoro Danshaku) **Korean: 피투성이 바론 **Latin: Baro Cruens (gen. Baronis Cruentis) **Latvian: Asiņainais barons **Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas **Norwegian: Blodbaronen **Polish: Krwawy Baron **Portuguese: O Barão Sangrento **Romanian: Baronul Sângeros **Russian: Кровавый Барон (Krovaviy Baron) **Serbian: Крвави Барон (Krvavi Baron) **Slovak: Krvavý Barón **Slovenian: Krvavi Baron **Spanish: Barón Sanguinario **Swedish: Blodiga baronen **Thai: บารอนเลือด **Turkish: Kanli Baron **Welsh: Barwn Waldo Waedlyd *Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Bulgarian: сър Николас де Мимси-Порпингтън **Dutch: Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling **French: Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington **German: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Greek, Modern: Σερ Νίκολας ντε Μίμσυ-Πόρπινγκτον **Hebrew: סר ניקולס דה מימזי-פורפינגטון **Indonesian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Italian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Japanese: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (Nikorasu de Mimujī Pōpinton-kyō, ニコラス・デ・ミムジー・ポーピントン卿) **Latvian: sers Nikolass de Mimsijs-Porpingtons **Lithuanian: Seras Nikolas de Mimsis-Porpingtonas **Norwegian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Toppington **Polish: sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Portuguese: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Russian: Сэр Николас де Мюмзи-Порпингтон (Ser Nikolas de Myumzi-Porpington) **Serbian: Сер Николас де Мимси-Порпингтон (Ser Nikolas de Mimsi-Porpington) **Slovak: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Slovenian: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington **Swedish: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington **Thai: เซอร์นิโคลัส เดอ มิมซี พอร์พิงตัน **Welsh: Syr Goronwy ap Gwallter *The Fat Friar **Catalan: Fra Gras **Croatian: Debeli fratar **Dutch: De Dikke Monnik (lit. "The Fat Monk") **Finnish: Lihava Munkki **German. Der fette Mönch (lit. "The Fat Monk") **Hebrew: הכומר השמן **Hungarian: Pufók Fráter **Icelandic: Feiti Ábótinn **Irish: an Bráthair Beathaithe **Italian: Frate Grasso **Japanese: Fat Friar (Futotta Shudo-shi, 太った修道士) **Latvian: Resnais brālis ("brālis" means "brother") **Lithuanian: Storasis Vienuolis **Norwegian: Den trinne munken **Polish: Gruby Mnich **Portuguese: Frade Gordo **Portuguese (Brazil): Frei Gorducho **Serbian: Дебели Фратар (Debeli Fratar) **Slovenian: Debeli Frater **Spanish: El fraile gordo **Swedish: Den Tjocke Munkbrodern *Nearly Headless Nick **Bulgarian: Почтибезглавия Ник (Pochtibezglaviya Nik) **Catalan: Nick-de-poc-sense-cap **Chinese (PRC): 差點沒頭的尼克 **Chinese (Taiwan): 差點沒頭的尼克 **Croatian: Skoro bezglavi Nick **Czech: Skoro Bezhlavý Nick **Dutch: Haast Onthoofde Henk (Nearly Beheaded Henk) **Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick **French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête (literal) **German: Der fast kopflose Nick (literally "The almost headless Nick") **Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν ακέφαλος Νικ **Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש **Hungarian: Félig Fej-Nélküli Nick **Icelandic: Næstum hauslausi Nick **Indonesian: Nick Si Kepala Nyaris-Putus **Irish: Clás Cloigeann-ar-Éigean ("hardly-headed") **Italian: Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa (literal) **Japanese: Hotondo Kubi Nashi Nikku (ほとんど首無しニック ,Nearly No-Neck Nick) **Latin: Nick Paene Capite Carens **Latvian: Gandrīz-Bezgalvas-Niks **Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas **Norwegian: Nesten hodeløse Nikk **Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick **Portuguese: Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça **Romanian: Nick cel Aproape Făr-de-Cap **Russian: Почти Безголовый Ник (Pochti Bezgoloviy Nik) **Serbian: Скоро Обезглављени Ник (Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik) **Slovak: Takmer Bezhlavý Nick **Slovenian: Skorajbrezglavi Nick **Spanish: Nick Casi Decapitado **Swedish: Nästan huvudlöse Nick **Thai: นิกหัวเกือบขาด **Turkish: Neredeyse Kafasiz Nick **Welsh: Gron Heb Ben Bron *Moaning Myrtle **Bulgarian: Стенещата Миртъл **Chinese (PRC): 哭泣的桃金娘 **Chinese (Taiwan): 愛哭鬼麥朵 **Croatian: Plačljiva Myrtla **Czech: Ufňukaná Uršula **Danish: Hulkende Hulda **Dutch: Jammerende Jenny (jammmerend: Moaning) **Finnish: ''Murjottava Myrtti **French: Mimi Geignarde **German: Maulende Myrthe **Greek, Modern: Η Μυρτιά που κλαίει (The Weeping Myrtle) **Hebrew: מירטל המייללת **Hungarian: Hisztis Myrtle (meaning: hysterical Myrtle) **Icelandic: Vala Væluskjóða **Indonesian: Myrtle Merana **Italian: Mirtilla Malcontenta (unhappy Myrtle) **Japanese: 嘆きのマートル (Nageki no Mātoru) **Latvian: Vaidu Vaira **Lithuanian: Vaitoklė Mirta **Norwegian: Stønne-Stina **Polish: Jęcząca Marta **Portuguese (Portugal): Murta Queixosa **Portuguese (Brazil): Murta-que-Geme **Romanian: Plângăcioasa Myrtle **Russian: Стонущая Миртл (Stonushchaya Mirtl) **Serbian: Јецајућа Мирта (Jecajuća Mirta) **Slovak: Umrnčaná Myrta **Slovenian: Javkajoča Jane **Spanish: Myrtle la Llorona **Swedish: Missnöjda Myrtle **Thai: เมอร์เทิล จอมคร่ำครวญ Harry's family *Sirius Black **Bulgarian: Сириус Блек (Sirius Blek) **Chinese (PRC): 小天狼星布莱克 **Chinese (Taiwan): 天狼星‧布萊克 **Czech: Sirius Black **Danish: Sirius Black **Dutch: Sirius Zwarts (from zwart, meaning "black") **Finnish: Sirius Musta **French: Sirius Black **German: Sirius Schwarz(book I; corrected in later editions. Schwarz means "Black") /''Sirius Black''(book III-VI) **Greek, Ancient: Σείριος ὁ μέλας **Greek, Modern: Σείριος Μπλακ **Hebrew: סיריוס בלק **Hindi: सिरिअस ब्लैक **Hungarian: Sirius Black **Icelandic: Sirius Black **Indonesian: Sirius Black **Italian: Sirius Black **Japanese: Sirius Black (Shiriusu Burakku, シリウス・ブラック) **Korean: 시리우스 블랙 **Latvian: Siriuss Bleks **Lithuanian: Sirijus Blekas **Norwegian: Sirius Svaart **Persian: سیریوس بلک **Polish: Syriusz Black **Portuguese (Brazil): Sirius Black **Portuguese: Sirius Black **Romanian: Sirius Black **Russian: Сириус Блэк (Sirius Blek) **Serbian: Сиријус Блек (Sirijus Blek) **Slovak: Sirius Black **Slovenian: Sirius Black **Spanish: Sirius Black **Swedish: Sirius Black **Thai: ซิเรียส แบล็ก **Ukrainian: Сіріус Блек (Sirius Blek) **Welsh: Siriws Ddu *Dudley Dursley **Bulgarian: Дъдли Дърсли **Chinese (PRC): 达力·德思礼 **Chinese (Taiwan): 達力 **Danish: Dudley Dursley **Dutch: Dirk Duffeling (duf = boring) **French: Dudley Dursley **German: Dudley Dursley **Greek, Modern: Ντάντλι Ντάρσλι **Hebrew: דאדלי דרסלי **Indonesian: Dudley Dursley **Italian: Dudley Dursley **Japanese: Dudley Durlsey (Dadorī Dāzurī, ダドリー・ダーズリー) **Korean: 두들리 더즐리 **Latin: Dudley Dursley (gen. Dudlei Durslei) **Latvian: Dūdijs Dērslijs **Lithuanian: Dudlis Durslis **Macedonıan: Дадли Ситникоски **Norwegian: Dudleif Dumling **Polish: Dudley Dursley (dim. Dudziaczek) **Portuguese (Brazil) Dudley 'Duda' Dursley **Portuguese: Dudley Dursley **Romanian Dudley Dursley **Russian: Дадли Дурсли (Dadli Dursli) **Serbian: Дадли Дарсли (Dadli Darsli) **Slovak: Dudley Dursley **Slovenian: Dudley Dursley **Swedish: Dudley Dursley **Thai: ดัดลีย์ เดอรส์ลีย์ **Ukrainian: Дадлі Дурслі (Dadli Dursli) **Welsh: Dudley Dursley *Marjorie Dursley **Bulgarian: Марджъри Дърсли **Dutch: Margot Duffeling **Finnish: Marge Dursley **French: Marge Dursley **German: Magda Dursley **Greek, Ancient: Μαργή **Greek, Modern: Μαρτζ Ντάρσλι **Hebrew: מרג'ורי דרסלי **Indonesian: Marge Dursley **Italian: Marge Dursley **Japanese: Marge Dursley (Māji Dāzurī, マージ・ダーズリー) **Korean: 마지 더즐리 **Latvian: Mārdža Dērslija **Lithuanian: Mardžė Dursli **Norwegian: Maggen Dumling **Polish: Marge Dursley **Portuguese(Brazil): Guida Dursley (Tia Guida) **Portuguese: Marge Dursley (Tia Marge = Aunt Marge) **Romanian: Marge Dursley **Russian: Мардж Дурсли (Mardzh Dursli) **Serbian: Марџори Дарсли (Mardžori Darsli) **Slovak: Marge Dursleyová **Slovenian: Marge Dursley **Swedish: Marge Dursley **Thai: มาร์จ เดอรส์ลีย์ **Welsh: Marge Dursley *Petunia Dursley (Aunt Petunia) **Bulgarian: Петуния Дърсли, леля Петуния **Chinese (PRC): 佩妮姨媽 **Chinese (Taiwan): 佩妮阿姨 **Dutch: Petunia Duffeling (Tante Petunia) **Finnish: Petunia Dursley (Petunia-täti) **French: Pétunia Dursley (Tante Pétunia) **German: Petunia Dursley (Tante Petunia) **Greek, Modern: Πετούνια Ντάρσλι (Θεία Πετούνια) **Hebrew: פטוניה דרסלי (הדודה פטוניה) **Indonesian: Petunia Dursley (Bibi Petunia) **Italian: Petunia Dursley (Zia Petunia) **Japanese: Petunia Dursley (Petchunia Dāzurī, ペチュニア・ダーズリー), Aunt Petunia (ペチュニアおばさん, Pechunia Obasan) **Korean: 페투니아 더즐리, 페투니아 이모 **Latin: Petunia Dursley (gen. Petuniae Durslei) (Matertera Petunia) **Latvian: Petūnija Dērslija (Petūnijas tante) **Lithuanian: Petunija Dursli **Norwegian: Petunia Dumling (Tante Petunia) **Polish: Petunia Dursley (ciotka Petunia) **Portuguese(Brazil): Petúnia Dursley (Tia Petúnia) **Portuguese: Petúnia Dursley (Tia Petúnia = Aunt Petunia) **Romanian: Petunia Dursley (Mătuşa Petunia) **Russian: Петуния Дурсли (Petuniya Dursli), Тётя Петуния (Tetya Petuniya/Aunt Petunia) **Serbian: Петунија Дарсли (Petunija Darsli) **Slovak: Petunia Dursleyová (teta Petunia) **Slovenian: Petunia Dursley (teta Petunia) **Swedish: Petunia Dursley **Thai: เพ็ตทูเนีย เดอรส์ลีย์ (ป้าเพ็ตทูเนีย) **Ukrainian: Петунія Дурслі (Petuniya Dursli), Тітка Петунія (Titka Petuniya/Aunt Petunia) **Welsh: Petiwnia Dursley, Anti Petiwnia *Vernon Dursley (Uncle Vernon) **Bulgarian: Върнън Дърсли, чичо Върнън **Chinese (PRC): 弗農姨父 **Chinese (Taiwan): 威農姨丈 **Dutch: Herman Duffeling (Oom Herman) **Finnish: Vernon Dursley, (Vernon-setä) **French: Vernon Dursley, (Oncle Vernon) **German: Vernon Dursley (Onkel Vernon) **Greek, Modern: Βέρνον Ντάρσλι (Θείος Βέρνον) **Hebrew: ורנון דרסלי (הדוד ורנון) **Indonesian: Vernon Dursley (Paman Vernon) **Italian: "Vernon Dursley", (Zio Vernon) **Japanese: Vernon Dursley (Bānon Dāzurī, バーノン・ダーズリー), Uncle Vernon (バーノンおじさん, Bānon Ojisan) **Korean: 버논 더즐리, 버논 삼촌 **Latin: Vernon Dursley (gen. Vernon Durslei) (Avunculus Vernon) **Latvian: Vernons Dērslijs (tēvocis Vernons) **Lithuanian: Vernonas Durslis **Norwegian: Wiktor Dumling (Onkel Viktor) **Polish: Vernon Dursley (wuj Vernon) **Portuguese(Brazil): Válter Dursley (Tio Válter) **Portuguese: Vernon Dursley (Tio Vernon = Uncle Vernon) **Romanian:Vernon Dursley (Unchiul Vernon) **Russian: Вернон Дурсли (Vernon Dursli), Дядя Вернон (Dyadya Vernon/Uncle Vernon) **Serbian: Вернон Дарсли (Vernon Darsli) **Slovak: Vernon Dursley (strýko Vernon) **Slovenian: Vernon Dursley (stric Vernon) **Swedish: Vernon Dursley **Thai: เวอร์นอน เดอรส์ลีย์ (ลุงเวอร์นอน) **Ukrainian: Вернон Дурслі (Vernon Dursli), Дядько Вернон (Diad'ko Vernon/Uncle Vernon) **Welsh: Vernon Dursley, Yncl Vernon *James Potter **Bulgarian: Джеймс Потър **Chinese (PRC): 詹姆·波特 **Chinese (Taiwan): 詹姆·波特 **Dutch: James Potter **French: James Potter **German: James Potter **Greek, Modern: Τζέιμς Πότερ **Hebrew: ג'יימס פוטר **Indonesian: James Potter **Italian: James Potter **Japanese: James Potter (Jēmuzu Pottā, ジェームズ・ポッター) **Korean: 제임스 포터 **Latin: James Potter (gen. James Potteri) **Latvian: Džeimss Poters **Lithuanian: Džeimsas Poteris **Norwegian: Jakob Potter **Polish: James Potter **Portuguese (Brazil): Tiago Potter **Portuguese: James Potter **Romanian: James Potter **Russian: Джеймс Поттер (Dzheyms Potter) **Serbian: Џејмс Потер (Džejms Poter) **Slovak: James Potter **Slovenian: James Potter **Spanish: James Potter **Swedish: James Potter **Thai: เจมส์ พอตเตอร์ **Ukrainian: Джеймс Поттер (Dzheyms Potter) **Welsh: Iago Potter *Lily Evans / Lily Potter **Bulgarian: Лили Еванс,Лили Потър **Chinese (PRC): 莉莉·波特 **Chinese (Taiwan): 莉莉·波特 **Czech: Lily Potterová **Dutch: Lily Potter (Lily Evers) **Finnish: Lily Potter **French: Lilly Potter **German: Lilly Potter **Greek, Modern: Λίλι Πότερ **Hebrew: לילי פוטר **Indonesian: Lilly Potter **Italian: Lily Potter **Japanese: Lily Potter (Rirī Pottā, リリー・ポッター) **Latin: Lily Potter (gen. Lily Potteri) **Latvian: Lilija Potera **Lithuanian: Lilė Poter **Norwegian: Lilli Potter **Polish: Lily Potter **Portuguese (Brazil): Lílian Potter **Portuguese: Lily Potter **Romanian: Lily Potter **Russian: Лили Поттер (Lili Potter) **Serbian: Лили Потер (Lili Poter) **Slovak: Lily Potterová **Slovenian: Lily Potter **Spanish: Lily Potter **Swedish: Lily Potter **Thai: ลิลี่ พอตเตอร์ **Ukrainian: Лілі Поттер (Lili Potter) **Welsh: Lili Potter Hogwarts staff *Professor Binns (History of Magic) **Bulgarian: Професор Бинс (Profesor Bins) **Chinese (PRC): 賓斯教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 丙斯教授 **Dutch: Professor Kist (kist = coffin) **Finnish: professori Binns **French: Professeur Binns **German: Professor Binns **Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Μπινς (Ιστορία της Μαγείας) **Hebrew: פרופסור בינס **Hungarian: Binns professzor **Italian: Professor Rüf **Japanese: Mr. Binns (Binzu Sensei, ビンズ先生) **Korean: 빈스 교수 **Latvian: Profesors Bijs (bija - was like binns ~ binn ~ been) **Lithuanian: Profesorius Binsas **Norwegian: Professor Kiste **Polish: profesor Binns **Portuguese: Professor Binns **Romanian: Profesor Binns **Russian: Профессор Бинс (Professor Bins) **Serbian: Професор Бинс (Profesor Bins) **Slovak: profesor Binns **Slovenian: profesor Speedy **Swedish: Professor Binns **Thai: ศาสตราจารย์บินส์ **Welsh: Athro Bowen (Athro = professor) *Dobby (House-Elf) **Bulgarian: Доби (Dobi) **Chinese (PRC): 多比 **Chinese (Taiwan): 多比 **Czech: Dobby, domácí skřítek **Dutch: Dobby **French: Dobby **German: Dobby **Greek, Modern: Ντόμπι (Σπιτικό ξωτικό) **Hebrew: דובי **Italian: Dobby (l'elfo domestico) **Japanese: Dobby (Dobī, ドビー) **Korean: 도비 **Latvian: Dobijs (mājas elfs) **Lithuanian: Dobis (namų elfas) **Norwegian: Noldus **Polish: Zgredek **Portuguese: Dobby **Romanian: Dobby (elf de casă) **Russian: Добби (Dobbi) **Serbian: Доби (Dobi) **Slovak: Dobby **Slovenian: Trapets **Swedish: Dobby **Thai: ด็อบบี้ *Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster) **Bulgarian: Албус Дъмбълдор **Chinese (PRC): 阿不思·邓布利多教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 阿不思·鄧不利多教授 **Czech: Albus Brumbál **Dutch: Albus Perkamentus (perkament = parchment) **French: Albus Dumbledore **German: Albus Dumbledore **Greek, Ancient: Διμπλόδωρος **Greek, Modern: Άλμπους Νταμπλντορ (Διευθυντής'') **Hebrew: אלבוס דמבלדור **Italian: Albus Silente (Silente = silent) **Japanese: Albus Dumbledore (Arubasu Danburudoa, アルバス・ダンブルドア) **Korean: 알버스 덤블도어 **Latvian: Baltuss Dumidors (balts means white) **Lithuanian: Albas Dumbldoras **Norwegian: Albus Humlesnurr **Polish: Albus Dumbledore **Portuguese (Brazil): Alvo Dumbledore (alvo means white, shiny, clean) **Portuguese: Albus Dumbledore **Romanian: Albus Dumbledore **Russian: Альбус Дамблдор (Al'bus Dambldor) **Serbian: Албус Дамблдор (Albus Dambldor) **Slovak: Albus Dumbledore **Slovenian: Albus Dumbledore **Swedish: Albus Dumbledore **Thai: อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ **Welsh: Albus Dumbledore *Argus Filch (Caretaker) **Bulgarian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filch) **Chinese (PRC): 費爾奇 **Chinese (Taiwan): 飛七 **Dutch: Argus Vilder **Finnish: Argus Voro **French: Argus Rusard **German: Argus Filch **Greek, Modern: Άργκους Φιλτς (Επιστάτης) **Hebrew: ''ארגוס פילץ **Hungarian: Argus Frics **Italian: Argus Gazza ("gazza" is "magpie", playing on Rossini's opera La Gazza Ladra - the thieving magpie) **Japanese: Argus Filch (Āgasu Firuchi, アーガス・フィルチ) **Korean: 아구스 필치 **Latvian: Arguss Filčs **Lithuanian: Argas Filčas **Norwegian: Argus Nask **Polish: Argus Filch **Portuguese(Brazil): Argo Filch **Portuguese: Argus Filch **Romanian: Argus Filch **Russian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filch) **Serbian: Аргус Филч (Argus Filč) **Slovak: Argus Filch **Slovenian: Argus Filch **Swedish: Argus Filch **Thai: อาร์กัส ฟิลช์ **Welsh: Argus Filch *Professor Flitwick (Charms) **Bulgarian: Професор Флитуик (Profesor Flituik) **Chinese (PRC): 弗立維教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 孚立維教授 **Czech: Profesor Kratiknot **Dutch: Professor Banning (banning meaning "banishment") **Finnish: Professori Lipetit **French: Professeur Flitwick **German: Professor Flitwick **Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Φλίτγουικ **Hebrew: פרופסור פליטיק **Italian: Professor Vitious **Japanese: Mr. Flitwick (Furittōikku Sensei, フリットウイック先生) **Korean: 플리트윅 교수 **Latin: Professor Flitvicus **Latvian: profesors Zibiņš **Lithuanian: Profesorius Flitvikas **Norwegian: Professor Pirrevimp **Polish: profesor Flitwick **Portuguese: Professor Flitwick" **Romanian: ''Profesor Flitwick **Russian: Профессор Флитвик (Professor Flitvik) **Serbian: Професор Флитвик (Profesor Flitvik) **Slovak: profesor Flitwick **Slovenian: Profesor Colibri **Swedish: Professor Flitwick **Thai: ศาสตรจารย์ฟลิตวิก **Welsh: Athro Flitwick *Professor Grubbly-Plank (Care of Magical Creatures) **Bulgarian: Професор Гръбли-Планк **Danish: Professor Makkeret **Dutch: Professor Varicosus **Finnish: professori Matoisa-Lankku **French: Professeur Gobe-Planche **German: Professor Raue-Pritsche (Pritsche meaning "pallet", and raue having the connotation of "grimy" or "grubby") **Hebrew: פרופסור גרבלי-פלנק **Hungarian: Suette-Pollts professzor ("szúette polc" means "a worm-eaten shelf") **Italian: Professoressa Caporal **Japanese: Mrs. Grubbly-Plank (Guraburī-puranku Sensei, グラブリー・プランク先生) **Korean: 그루블리 프랭크 교수 **Latvian: Profesore Ķersija **Lithuanian: Profesorė Kiautena **Norwegian: Professor Gnureplank **Polish: profesor Grubbly-Plank **Portuguese: Professor Grubbly-Plank **Romanian: Profesor Grubbly-Plank **Russian: Профессор Грабли-Дёрг (Professor Grabbli-Derg) **Serbian: Професорка Трули-Даска (Profesorka Truli-Daska) **Slovak: profesorka Grubbly-Planková **Slovenian: profesor Tcherwiva-Dyla **Swedish: Professor Grubbly-Plank **Thai: ศาสตราจารย์กลับบลี-แพลงก์ *Godric Gryffindor (Hogwarts co-founder) **Bulgarian: Годрик Грифиндор (Godrik Grifindor) **Chinese (PRC): 戈德里克·格蘭芬多 **Chinese (Taiwan): 高錐客·葛來分多 **Czech: Godric Nebelvír **Danish: Godric Gryffindor **Dutch: Goderic Griffoendor **Finnish: Godric Rohkelikko **French: Godric Gryffondor **German: Godric Gryffindor **Greek, Modern: Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ (Συνιδρυτής του Χόγκουαρτς) **Hebrew: גודריק גריפינדור **Hungarian: Griffendél Godrik **Italian: Godric Grifondoro **Japanese: Godric Gryffindor (Godorikku Gurihindōru, ゴドリック・グリフィンドール) **Korean: 고드릭 그리핀도르 **Latvian: Godriks Grifidors **Lithuanian: Godrikas Grifas **Norwegian: Gudrik Griffing **Polish: Godryk Gryffindor **Portuguese (Brazil): Godrico Gryffindor (book), Godric Grifinória (film) **Portuguese: Godric Gryffindor **Romanian: Godric Cercetaş (cercetaş is Romanian for scout) **Russian: Годрик Гриффиндор (Godrik Griffindor) **Serbian: Годрик Грифиндор (Godrik Grifindor) **Slovak: Richard Chrabromil **Slovenian: Godric Gryfondom **Swedish: Godric Gryffindor **Thai: ก็อดดริก กริฟฟินดอร์ **Welsh: Godrig Llereurol *Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper, Care of Magical Creatures) (Gryffindor) **Bulgaria: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Hagrid) **Chinese (PRC): 魯伯·海格 **Chinese (Taiwan): 海格 **Danish: Rubeus Hagrid **Dutch: Rubeus Hagrid **French: Rubeus Hagrid **German: Rubeus Hagrid **Greek, Ancient: Ἁγριώδης **Greek, Modern: Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ" **Hebrew: ''רובאוס האגריד **Italian: Rubeus Hagrid **Japanese: Rubeus Hagrid (Rubius Haguriddo, ルビウス・ハグリッド) **Korean: 루베우스 해그리드 **Latin: Rubeus Hagrid (gen. Rubei Hagridi) **Latvian: Rubeuss Hagrids **Lithuanian: Rubėjus Hagridas **Norwegian: Rubeus Gygrid **Polish: Rubeus Hagrid **Portuguese(Brazil): Rúbeo Hagrid **Portuguese: Rubeus Hagrid **Romanian: Rubeus Hagrid **Russian: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Khagrid) **Serbian: Рубеус Хагрид (Rubeus Hagrid) **Slovak: Rubeus Hagrid **Slovenian: Rulalus Hagrid **Swedish: Rubeus Hagrid **Thai: รูเบอัส แฮกริด **Welsh: Rubeus Hagrid *Madam Hooch (Flying) **Bulgarian: Мадам Хууч (Madam Huuch) **Chinese (PRC): 霍琦夫人 **Chinese (Taiwan): 胡奇夫人 **Czech: Madam Hoochová **Dutch: Madame Hooch (incidentally, the Dutch word hoog, pronounced similarly, means high) **Finnish: Matami Huiski **French: Madame Bibine **German: Madam Hooch (like the Dutch word the German word hoch incidentally means high ) **Greek, Modern: Κυρία Χουτς **Hebrew: מדאם הוץ' **Italian: Madama Bumb **Japanese: Madam Hooch (Madamu Fūchi, マダム・フーチ) **Korean: 후치 부인 **Latvian: Hūča madāma **Lithuanian: Madam Krūminė **Norwegian: Madam Hopp **Polish: pani Hooch **Portuguese(Brazil): Madame Hooch **Portuguese: Madam Hooch **Romanian: Doamna Hooch (in some places also Madame Hooch) **Russian: Мадам Хутч (Madam Khutch) **Serbian: Мадам Бућкуриш (Madam Bućkuriš) **Slovak: madam Hoochová **Slovenian: madam Hoops **Swedish: Madam Hooch **Thai: มาดามฮูช **Welsh: Madam Heddwen *Helga Hufflepuff (Hogwarts co-founder) **Bulgarian: Хелга Хафълпаф **Chinese (PRC): 赫爾加·赫奇帕奇 **Chinese (Taiwan): 海加·赫夫帕夫 **Czech: Helga z Mrzimoru (z means Helga of Mrzimor) **Danish: Helga Hufflepuff **Dutch: Helga Huffelpuf **Finnish: Helga Puuskupuh **French: Helga Poufsouffle **German: Helga Hufflepuff **Greek, Modern: Χέλγκα Χάφλπαφλ (Συνιδρύτρια του Χόγκουαρτς) **Hebrew: הלגה הפלפאף **Hungarian: Hugrabug Helga **Italian: Tosca Tassorosso **Japanese: Helga Hufflepuff (Heruga Haffurupafu, ヘルガ・ハッフルパフ) **Korean: 헬가 후플푸프 **Latvian: Elga Elšpūte ("elst" and "pūst" means "puff") **Lithuanian: Helga Švilpynė **Norwegian: Helga Håsblås **Polish: Helga Hufflepuff **Portuguese (Brazil): Helga Hufflepuff (book), Helga Lufa-Lufa (film) **Portuguese: Helga Hufflepuff **Romanian: Helga Astropuf **Russian: Хелга Пуффендуй (Khelga Pooffendui) / sometimes also Пенни Пуффендуй (Penny Pooffendui) **Serbian: Хелга Хафлпаф (Helga Haflpaf) **Slovak: Brigita Bifľomorová **Slovenian: Perwola Pihpuff **Swedish: Helga Hufflepuff **Thai: เฮลกา ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ *Gilderoy Lockhart (Defence against the Dark Arts) **Bulgarian: Гилдрой Локхарт (Gildroy Lokhart) **Catalan: Gilbert Decors **Chinese (PRC): 吉德羅·洛哈特 **Chinese (Taiwan): 吉德羅·洛哈 **Czech: Zlatoslav Lockhart **Danish: Glitterik Smørhår (Smørhår literally means "butter hair") **Dutch: Gladianus Smalhart (a gladjanus is a sneaky person) **French: Gilderoy Lockhart **German: Gilderoy Lockhart **Greek, Modern: Γκιλντρόι Λόκχαρτ (Άμυνα Εναντίον των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών) **Hebrew: גילדרוי לוקהרט **Italian: Gilderoy Allock (Allocco is a kind of owl, but it also means "silly" ) **Japanese: Gilderoy Lockhart (Giruderoi Rokkuhāto, ギルデロイ・ロックハート) **Korean: 질데로이 록허트 **Latvian: Zeltiņš Sirdsāķis ("zeltiņš" means "gold" and "gilt", "sirds" means "heart", "āķis" means "hook") **Lithuanian: Gilderojus Lokhartas **Norwegian: Gyldeprinz Gulmedal (Means "Golden Prince Goldmedal") **Portuguese: Gilderoy Lockhart **Polish: Gilderoy Lockhart **Romanian: Gilderoy Lockhart **Russian: Златопуст Локонс (Zlatopust Lokons) **Serbian: Гилдерој Локхарт (Gilderoj Lokhart) **Slovak: Gilderoy Lockhart **Slovenian: Slatan Sharmer **Swedish: Gyllenroy Lockman **Thai: กิลเดอรอย ล็อคฮาร์ต *Remus Lupin (Defence against the Dark Arts) (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Ремус Лупин (Remus Lupin) **Catalan: Remus Llopin **Chinese (PRC): 盧平教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 路平教授 **Danish: Remus Lupus (Lupus means wolf in Latin) **Dutch: Remus Lupos **French: Remus Lupin **German: Remus Lupin **Greek, Modern: Ρέμους Λούπιν **Hebrew: רמוס לופין **Italian: Remus Lupin **Japanese: Remus Lupin (Rīmasu Rūpin, リーマス・ルーピン) **Korean: 리무스 루핀 **Latvian: Remuss Vilksons (vilks means wolf) **Lithuanian: Remas Lupinas **Norwegian: Remus Lupus **Polish: Remus Lupin **Portuguese (Brazil): Remo Lupin **Portuguese: Remus Lupin **Romanian: Remus Lupin **Russian: Римус Люпин (Rimus Lyupin) **Serbian: Ремус Лупин (Remus Lupin) **Slovak: Remus Lupin **Slovenian: Remus Wulf **Swedish: Remus Lupin **Thai: รีมัส ลูปิน *Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration)(Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Минерва Макгонъгол **Chinese (PRC): 米勒娃·麥格教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 麥教授 **Czech: Minerva McGonagallová **Danish: Minerva McGonagall **Dutch: Minerva Anderling **Finnish: Minerva McGarmiwa (Finnish word karmiva means spine-chilling) **French: Minerva McGonagall **German: Minerva McGonagall **Greek, Ancient: Μαγονωγαλέα **Greek, Modern: Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ **Hebrew: מינרווה מקגונגל **Hungarian: Minerva McGalagony ("Galagonya" means "hawthorn") **Italian: Minerva McGranitt **Japanese: Minerva McGonagall (Mineruba Makugonagaru, ミネルバ・マクゴナガル) **Korean: 미네르바 맥고나걸 **Latvian: Minerva Maksūra **Lithuanian: Minerva Makgonagal **Macedonian: Минерва Окалковска **Norwegian: Minerva McSnurp **Polish: Minerva McGonagall or Minerwa McGonaggal **Portuguese: Minerva McGonagall **Romanian: Minerva McGonagall **Russian: Минерва МакГонагалл (Minerva MakGonagall) **Serbian: Минерва МекГонагал (Minerva MekGonagal) **Slovak: Minerva McGonagallová **Slovenian: Minerva McHudurra **Swedish: Minerva McGonagall **Thai: มิเนอร์วา มักกอนนากัล **Turkish: Minerva McGonagall **Welsh: Minerva McGonagal *Mad-Eye Moody, Alastor Moody (Defence against the Dark Arts) **Bulgarian: Аластор "Лудоокия" Муди (Alastor Ludookiya Mudi) **Catalan: Ull-Foll Murri **Chinese (PRC): 瘋眼漢穆迪 **Chinese (Taiwan): 瘋眼穆敵 **Croatian: Divljooki Moody **Czech: Pošuk Moody, Alastor Moody **Danish: Alstor "Skrækøje" Dunder (Skrækøje means horror-eye. Dunder means thunder / rumble). **Dutch: Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman ("Alastor 'Wandereye' Madman") **Finnish: Alastor "Villisilmä" Vauhkomieli ("Wildeye Shymind") **French: Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Alastor Maugrey **German: Alastor Mad-Eye Moody **Hebrew: אלאסטור "עין-הזעם" מודי **Hungarian: Alastor "Rémszem" Mordon **Icelandic: Alastor "Skröggur" Illaauga **Italian: Alastor "Malocchio" Moody ("Malocchio" is literally "bad eye", but it means "curse") **Japanese: Mad-Eye Moody (Maddo-ai Mūdi, マッド・アイ・ムーデイ) **Korean: 매드아이 무니 **Latvian: Alastors (Trakacis) Tramdāns **Lithuanian: Alastoras Rukna Baisioji Akis **Norwegian: Galøye Bister, Alastor Bister **Polish: Szalonooki Moody, Alastor Moody **Portuguese: Moody Olho Louco or Alastor Moody **Portuguese(Brazil): Olho-Tonto Moody or Alastor Moody **Romanian: Moody Ochi-Nebun **Russian: Грозный Глаз Грюм (Grozniy Glaz Gryum), Аластор Грюм (Alastor Gryum) **Serbian: Лудооки Ћудљивко (Ludooki Ćudljivko) **Slovak: Divooký Moody, Alastor Moody **Slovenian: Noruč Nerrga, Alastor Nerrga **Spanish: Ojoloco Moody, Alastor Moody **Swedish: Alastor "Monsterögat" Moody (Monster-eye Moody) **Thai: '' 'แมด-อาย' มูดดี้'' *Madam Pince (librarian) **Bulgarian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) **Chinese (PRC): 平斯夫人 **Chinese (Taiwan): 平斯夫人 **Czech: Madam Pinceová **Dutch: Madame Rommella (a rommella is a drawer with an unorderly collection) **Finnish: Matami Prilli **French: Madame Pince **German: Madam Pince **Greek, Modern: Κυρία Πινς (Βιβλιοθηκάριος) **Hebrew: מדאם פינס **Hungarian: Madam Cvikker ("Cvikker" means nippers) **Italian: Madama Pince **Japanese: Madam Pince (Madamu Pinsu, マダム・ピンス) **Korean: 핀스 부인 **Latvian: Pinsa madāma **Lithuanian: Madam Pensnė **Norwegian: Madam Knipe **Polish: pani Pince **Portuguese: Madam Pince **Romanian:Doamna Pince **Russian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) **Serbian: Мадам Пинс (Madam Pins) **Slovak: madam Pinceová **Slovenian: madam Monockel **Swedish: Madam Pince **Thai: มาดามพินส์ **Welsh: Madam Powys *Madam (Poppy) Pomfrey (Nurse) **Bulgarian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) **Chinese (PRC): 龐弗雷夫人 **Chinese (Taiwan): 龐芮夫人 **Czech: Madam Pomfreyová **Dutch: Madame Plijster ("Pleister", pronounced the same, means patch) **Finnish: Matami (Poppy) Pomfrey **French: Madame (Pompom) Pomfresh **German: Madam Pomfrey **Hebrew: מדאם (פופי) פומפרי **Italian: Madama Chips ("Pomfrey" sounds like "pomme frite", or potato chip in Italian) **Japanese: Madam Pomfrey (Madamu Ponfurī, マダム・ポンフリー) **Korean: 폼프리 부인 **Latvian: Magonīte Pomfreja madāma **Lithuanian: Madam Pomfri **Norwegian: Madam (Pussi) Pomfrit **Polish: pani Pomfrey (Poppy Pomfrey) **Romanian: Doamna Pomfrey **Portuguese: Madame Pomfrey (Poppy Pomfrey) **Russian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) **Serbian: Мадам Помфри (Madam Pomfri) **Slovak: madam Pomfreyová **Slovenian: madam Pomfrey **Swedish: Madam "Poppy" Pomrey **Thai: มาดาม (ป๊อปปี้) พอมฟรีย์ **Welsh: Madam Prysorwen *Professor Quirrell (Defence against the Dark Arts) **Bulgarian: Професор Куиръл **Chinese (PRC): 奇洛教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 奎若教授 **Danish: Professor Quirrell **Dutch: Professor Krinkel ("Krinkel" could come from the word "Kronkel" Which means "Twist") **Finnish: Professori Orave ("orava" means "squirrel") **French: Professeur Quirrell **German: Professor Quirrell **Greek, Ancient: Κίουρος **Greek, Modern: Καθηγητής Κουίρελ (Άμυνα Εναντίον των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών) **Hebrew: פרופסור קווירל **Hungarian: Mógus professzor ("Mógus" comes from "mókus", meaning "squirrel" and from "mágus", meaning "magician") **Italian: Professor Raptor **Japanese: Professor Quirrell (Kuireru Kyōju, クイレル教授) **Korean: 퀴렐 교수 **Latvian: profesors Drebelis (drebēt means to quiver) **Lithuanian: Profesorius Kvirlis **Norwegian: Professor Krengle **Polish: profesor Quirrell **Portuguese: Professor Quirrell **Russian: Профессор Квиррелл (Professor Kvirrell) **Serbian: Професор Квирел (Profesor Kvirel) **Slovak: profesor Quirrell **Slovenian: profesor Smottan **Swedish: Professor Quirell **Thai: ศาสตราจารย์ควีเรลล์ **Welsh: Athro Quirrél *Rowena Ravenclaw (Hogwarts co-founder) **Bulgarian: Роуина Рейвънклоу **Chinese (PRC): 羅伊納·拉文克勞 **Chinese (Taiwan): 羅威娜·雷文克勞 **Czech: Rowena z Havraspáru (z means Rowena of Havraspár) **Danish: Rowena Ravenclaw **Dutch: Rowena Ravenklauw **Finnish: Rowena Korpinkynsi **French: Rowena Serdaigle (Serre d'aigle = Eagle's claw) **German: Rowena Ravenclaw **Greek, Modern: Ροβένα Ράβενκλοου (Συνιδρύτρια του Χόγκουαρτς) **Hebrew: רוונה רייבנקלו **Hungarian: Hollóháti Hedvig **Italian: Cosetta Corvonero (black raven) [previous translation was Priscilla Pecoranera (Black sheep), but that was changed because the house crest display a bird on it] **Japanese: Rowena Ravenclaw (Rouena Reibunkurō, ロウェナ・レイブンクロー) **Korean: 로웨나 래번클로 **Latvian: Klementīne Kraukļanaga ("krauklis" means "raven", "nags" means "claw") **Lithuanian: Ravena Varnanagė **Norwegian: Rasla Ravnklo **Polish: Rowena Ravenclaw **Portuguese (Brazil): Rowena Ravenclaw (book), Rowena Corvinal (film) **Portuguese: Rowena Ravenclaw **Romanian: Rowena Ochi-de-Soim (falcon's eye) **Russian: Ровена Когтевран (Rovena Kogtevran) / sometimes also Кандида Когтевран (Candida Kogtevran) from коготь 'claw' + ворон 'raven' **Serbian: Ровена Ревенкло (Rovena Revenklo) **Slovak: Brunhilda Bystrohlavová **Slovenian: Daniela Drznvraan **Swedish: Rowena Ravenclaw **Thai: โรวีนา เรเวนคลอ *Horace Slughorn (Potions)(Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Хорас Слъгхорн **Czech: Horacio Křiklan **Danish: Horatio Schnobbevom **Dutch: Hildebrand Slakhoorn **Finnish: Horatius Kuhnusarvio ("kuhnuri" means "sluggard", "sarvi" means "horn") **French: Horace Slughorn **German: Horace Slughorn **Hebrew: הוראס סלגהורן **Hungarian: Horatius Lumpsluck **Italian: Horace Lumacorno **Korean: 호레이스 슬러그혼 **Latvian:Horācijs Gliemjrags ("gliemis" means "slug", "rags" means "horn") **Lithuanian: Horacijus Trimitas **Norwegian: Horation Snilehorn **Polish: Horace Slughorn **Portuguese (Brazil): Horácio Slughorn **Portuguese: Horace Slughorn **Romanian Horace Slughorn **Russian : Гораций Слизнорт **Serbian: Хорације Пужорог (Horacije Pužorog) **Slovak: Horace Slughorn **Slovenian: Comodus Toastwamp **Swedish: Horace Snigelhorn *Severus Snape (Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts) (Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Сивиръс Снейп **Chinese (PRC): 斯內普教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 石內卜教授 **Danish: Severus Snape **Dutch: Severus Sneep (Sneep is pronounced "snape") **Finnish: Severus Kalkaros ("Kalkaro" is an old-style term for rattlesnake) **French: Severus Rogue **German: Severus Snape **Greek, Modern: Σέβερους Σνέιπ (Φίλτρα) **Hebrew: סוורוס סנייפ **Hungarian: Perselus Piton ("Piton" is a type of snake) **Italian: Severus Piton **Japanese: Professor Severus Snape (Seburusu Suneipu Kyōju, セブルス・スネイプ教授) **Korean: 세베루스 스네이프 **Latvian: Severuss Strups **Lithuanian: Severas Sneipas **Norwegian: Severus Slur **Polish: Severus Snape **Portuguese (Brazil): Severo Snape **Portuguese: Severus Snape **Romanian: Severus Plesneală **Russian: Северус Снегг (Severus Snegg) **Serbian: Северус Снејп (Severus Snejp) **Slovak: Severus Snape **Slovenian: Robaus Raws **Swedish: Severus Snape **Thai: เซเวอร์รัส สเนป **Welsh: Sefran Sneip *Salazar Slytherin (Hogwarts co-founder) **Bulgarian: Салазар Слидерин (Salazar Sliderin) **Chinese (PRC): 薩拉查·斯萊特林 **Chinese (Taiwan): 薩拉札·史萊哲林 **Czech: Salazar Zmijozel **Danish: Salazar Slytherin **Dutch: Zalazar Zwadderich **Finnish: Salazar Luihuinen ("luihu" means "sly") **French: Salazar Serpentard ("serpent" means "snake") **German: Salazar Slytherin **Greek, Modern: Σάλαζαρ Σλίθεριν (Συνιδρυτής του Χόγκουαρτς) **Hebrew: סלזאר סלית'רין **Hungarian: Mardekár Malazár **Italian: Salazar Serpeverde (green snake) **Japanese: Salazar Slytherin (Sarazaru Surizarin '', サラザール・スリザリン) **Korean: ''살라자르 슬리데린 **Latvian: Salazars Slīdenis **Lithuanian: Salazaras Klastuolis **Norwegian: Salazar Smygard **Polish: Salazar Slytherin **Portuguese (Brazil): Salazar Slytherin (book), Salazar Sonserina (film) **Portuguese: Salazar Slytherin **Romanian: Salazar Viperin **Russian: Салазар Слизерин (Salazar Slizerin) **Serbian: Салазар Слитерин (Salazar Sliterin) **Slovak: Salazar Slizolin **Slovenian: Salazar Spolzgard **Swedish: Salazar Slytherin **Thai: ซาลาซาร์ สลิธิริน *Professor Sprout (Herbology)(Hufflepuff) **Bulgarian: Професор Спраут (Profesor Spraut) **Catalan: Professora Coliflor **Chinese (PRC): 斯普勞特教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 芽菜教授 **Czech: Profesorka Prýtová **Dutch: Professor Stronk (a stronk is a tree trunk) **Finnish: Professori Verso **French: Professeur Chourave **German: Professor Sprout **Greek, Modern: Καθηγήτρια Σπράουτ (Βοτανολογία) **Hebrew: פרופסור ספראוט **Hungarian: Bimba professzor ("bimbó" means sprout) **Italian: Professoressa Sprite **Japanese: Mrs. Sprout (Supurauto Sensei, スプラウト先生) **Korean: 스프라우트 교수 **Latin: Professor Caulicula **Latvian: profesore Asnīte **Lithuanian: Profesorė Diegavirtė **Norwegian: Professor Stikling **Polish: profesor Sprout **Portuguese: Professora Sprout **Romanian: profesor Lăstar **Russian: Профессор Стебль (Professor Stebl') **Serbian: Професорка Спраут (Profesorka Spraut) **Slovak: profesorka Sproutová **Slovenian: Pomona Ochrowt **Swedish: Professor Sprout **Thai: ศาสตราจารย์สเปราต์ **Welsh: Athro Sgewyll *Sybill Trelawney (Divination)(Rawenclaw) **Bulgarian: Сибила Трелони (Sibila Treloni) **Chinese (PRC): 特里勞教授 **Chinese (Taiwan): 崔老妮教授 **Czech: Sibyla Trelawneyová **Dutch: Sybilla Zwamdrift (zwam = toadstool and as a verb 'to blabber', drift = sudden impulse of an emotion, such as anger) **Finnish: Sibylla Punurmio **French: Sibylle Trelawney **German: Sybill Trelawney **Greek, Modern: Σίβυλλα Τρελόνι (Μαντική) **Hebrew: סיביל טרלוני **Italian: Sibilla Cooman (Sibilla Cumana was a famous ancient seer) **Japanese: Sybil Trelawney (Shibiru Torerōnī, シビル・トレローニー) **Korean: 사이빌 트릴로니 **Latvian: Sibilla Trilonija **Lithuanian: Sibilė Treloni **Norwegian: Rakel Rummelfiold **Polish: Sybilla Trelawney **Portuguese(Brazil): Sibila Trelawney **Portuguese: Sybill Trelawney **Romanian: Sibyill Trelawney **Russian: Сивилла Трелони (Sivilla Treloni) **Serbian: Сибил Трилејни (Sibil Trilejni) **Swedish: Sibylla Trelawney **Slovak: Sibylla Trelawneyová **Slovenian: Sibilla Trelawney **Thai: ซิบิลล์ ทรีลอว์นีย์ *Professor Vector (Arithmancy) **Bulgarian: Професор Вектор (Profesor Vektor) **Dutch: professor Vector **Finnish: professori Vektori **French: Professeur Vector **German: Professor Vector **Greek, Modern: Καθηγήτρια Βέκτορ (Αριθμομαντεία) **Hebrew: פרופסור וקטור **Italian: Professor Vector **Korean: 벡터 교수 **Latvian: Profesore Vektore **Lithuanian: Profesorius Kairiarankis **Norwegian: Professor Vektor **Polish: profesor Vector **Portuguese: Professor Vector **Romanian: profesor Vector **Russian: Профессор Вектор (Professor Vektor) **Serbian: Професорка Вектор (Profesorka Vektor) **Slovak: profesorka Vectorová **Slovenian: profesor Vector **Swedish: Professor Vektor **Thai: ศาสตราจารย์เวคเตอร์ *Winky (House-Elf) **Bulgarian: Уинки (Uinki) **Chinese (PRC): 閃閃 **Chinese (Taiwan): 眨眨 **Czech: Winky, domácí skřítek **Dutch: Winky **French: Winky **German: Winky **Hebrew: ווינקי **Italian: Winky **Japanese: Winky (Uinkī, ウィンキー) **Korean: 윙키 **Latvian: Vinkija (Mājas-elfs) **Lithuanian: Vinkė **Norwegian: Blunka **Polish: Mrużka **Portuguese: Winky **Russian: Винки (Vinki) **Serbian: Винки (Vinki) **Slovak: Winky **Slovenian: Uchka **Swedish: Winky **Thai: วิงกี้ Hogwarts students *Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) **Bulgarian: Ханна Абът **Chinese (PRC): 汉娜·艾博 **Czech: Hannah Abbotová **Dutch: Hannah Albedil **German: Hannah Abbott **Greek, Modern: Χάνα Άμποτ (Χάφλπαφλ) **Hebrew: חנה אבוט **Italian: Hannah Abbott **Latvian: Hanna Abote **Lithuanian: Hana Abatė **Norwegian: Hanna Abom **Polish: Hanna Abbott **Portuguese (Brazil): Ana Abbott **Portuguese: Hannah Abbott **Russian: Ханна Эббот (Khanna Ebbot) **Spanish: Hanna Abbot **Swedish: Hannah Abbot **Welsh: Hanna Annwyl *Euan Abercrombie (Gryffindor) **Dutch: Eelco Abeel **Hebrew: יואן אברקרומבי **Lithuanian: Juanas Aberkrombis **Norwegian: Johan Abelin **Polish: Euan Abercrombie **Portuguese: Euan Abercrombie **Swedish: Euan Abercrombie *Stewart Ackerley (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Стюарт Акърли **Dutch: Sextus Aardveil **Hebrew: סטיוארט אקרלי **Lithuanian: Stiuartas Akerlis **Norwegian: Stig Abelsen **Poliish: Stewart Ackerley **Portuguese: Stewart Ackerley **Swedish: Stewart Ackerley *Malcolm Baddock (Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Малкълм Бадук **Dutch: Melchior Beulsvreugd **Hebrew: מלקולם באדוק **Lithuanian: Malkolmas Blogulis **Norwegian: Hugo Balleram **Polish: Malcolm Baddock **Portuguese: Malcom Baddock **Swedish: Malcolm Baddock *Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) **Bulgarian: Сюзън Боунс **Catalan: Susan Bone **Czech: Susan Bonesová **Dutch: Suzanne Bonkel **German: Susan Bones **Hebrew: סוזן בונז **Italian: Susan Bones. In book one she was called Susan Hossas ("ossa" = bones) **Lithuanian: Siuzana Bouns **Norwegian: Susanne Beining **Polish: Susan Bones **Portuguese (Brazil): Susana Bones **Portuguese: Susan Bones **Russian: Сюзанна Боунс (Syuzanna Bouns) **Spanish: Susana Bones **Swedish: Susan Bones **Welsh: Siwsan Bown *Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Тери Бут (Teri But) **Dutch: Terry Bootsman (bootsman literally meaning "boatswain") **German: Terry Boot **Hebrew: טרי בוט **Italian: Terry Boot **Japanese: Terry Boot (テリー・ブート) **Latvian: Terijs Būts **Lithuanian: Teris Batas **Norwegian: Tom Blom **Polish: Terry Boot **Portuguese (Brazil): Terêncio Boot **Portuguese: Terry Boot **Russian: Терри Бут (Terri But) **Swedish: Terry Boot **Welsh: Tomos Belis *Eleanor Branstone (Hufflepuff) **Bulgarian: Елинор Бранстоун (Elinor Branstoun) **Dutch: "Lena Braafjens" **Hebrew: אלַנור בראנסטון **Norwegian: Ellen Brannemann **Polish: Eleanor Branstone **Portuguese: Elanor Branstone **Swedish: Eleanor Branstone *Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Манди Брокълхърст **Dutch: Amanda Brokkeling **Hebrew: מנדי ברוקלהרסט **Japanese: Mandy Brocklehust (マンディ・ブロックルハースト) **Lithuanian: Eleonora Brenstoun **Norwegian: Amanda Brunkenberg **Polish: Mandy Brocklehurst **Russian: Мэри Брокльхерст (Meri Brokl'kherst) **Welsh: Mari Beynon **Swedish: Mandy Brocklehurst *Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Лавендър Браун **Chinese (PRC): 拉文德·布朗 **Czech: Levandule Brownová **Dutch: Belinda Broom **French: Lavande Brown **German: Lavender Brown **Greek, Modern: Λάβεντερ Μπράουν **Hebrew: לבנדר בראון **Italian: Lavanda Brown **Japanese: Lavender Brown (ラベンダー・ブラウン) **Latvian: Lavendera Brauna **Lithuanian: Levanda Rudė **Norwegian: Lavendel Bruun **Polish: Lavender Brown **Portuguese (Brazil): Lilá Brown **Russian: Лаванда Браун (Lavanda Braun) **Spanish: Lavander Brown **Swedish: Lavender Brown **Welsh: Lowri Brychan *Cho Chang (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Чо Чан (Cho Chan) **Catalan: Xo Xang **Chinese (Taiwan): 张秋 **Czech: Cho Changová **Dutch: Cho Chang **French: Cho Chang **German: Cho Chang **Greek, Modern: Τσο Τσανγκ **Hebrew: צ'ו צ'אנג **Italian: Cho Chang **Latvian: Čo Čanga **Lithuanian: Čo Čang **Norwegian: Cho Chang **Polish: Cho Chang **Portuguese: Cho Chang **Romanian: Cho Chang **Russian: Чжоу Чанг (Tchzhou Tchang) **Spanish: Cho Chag **Swedish: Cho Chang *Penelope Clearwater (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Пенелопи Клиъруотър **Catalan: Penelope Aiguaclara **Czech: Penelope Clearwaterová **Dutch: Patricia Hazelaar **French: Pénélope Deauclair (literally) **German: Penelope Clearwater **Hebrew: פנלופה קלירווטר **Italiano: Penelope Light **Latvian: Penelope Klērvotere **Lithuanian: Penelopė Tyravandenė **Norwegian: Pernille Klarvang **Polish: Penelopa Clearwater **Portuguese (Brazil): Penélope Clearwater **Romanian: Luminiţa Limpede **Russian: Пенелопа Кристаллуотер (Penelopa Kristalluoter) **Spanish: Penelope Aguaclara **Swedish: Penelope Clearwater *Michael Corner (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Майкъл Корнър **Dutch: Michiel Kriek **German: Michael Corner **Hebrew: מייקל קורנר **Latvian: Maikls Korners **Lithuanian: Maiklas Korneris **Norwegian: Mikkel Kroken **Polish: Michael Corner **Portuguese (Brazil): Miguel Corner **Russian: Майкл Корнер (Majkl Korner) **Spanish: Miguel Corner **Swedish: Michael Corner *Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Винсънт Краб **Chinese (PRC): 文森特·克拉布 **Dutch: Vincent Korzel **French: Vincent Crabbe **German: Vincent Crabbe **Greek, Ancient: Кάρκινος **Hebrew: וינסנט קראב **Hungarian: Vincent Crak **Italian: Vincent Tiger **Japanese: Vincent Crabbe (ビンセント・クラッブ) **Latvian: Vinsents Krabe **Lithuanian: Vincentas Krabas **Norwegian: Vincent Krabbe **Polish: Vincent Crabbe **Portuguese (Brazil): Vicente Crabbe **Russian: Винсент Крэбб (Vincent Krabb) **Spanish: Vicente Crabbe **Swedish: Vincent Crabbe *Colin Creevey (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Колин Крийви (Kolin Kriivi) **Catalan: Pau Parra **Chinese (PRC): 科林·克里维 **Dutch: Kasper Krauwel **French: Colin Crivey (i'' in French is pronounced like ''ee in English) **German: Colin Creevey **Greek, Modern: Κόλιν Κρίβι **Hebrew: קולין קריווי **Italian: Colin Canon **Japanese: Colin Creevey (コリン・クリービー) **Latvian: Kolins Krīvijs **Lithuanian: Kolinas Krivis **Norwegian: Frodrik Fromm **Polish: Colin Creevey **Russian: Колин Криви (Kolin Krivi) **Spanish: Colin Creevey **Swedish: Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Денис Крийви **Chinese (PRC): 丹尼斯·克里维 **Catalan: Dani Parra **Dutch: Dennis Krauwel **German: Dennis Creevey **Greek, Modern: Ντένις Κρίβι **Hebrew: דניס קריווי **Italian: Dennis Canon **Japanese: Dennis Creevey (デニス・クリービー) **Latvian: Deniss Krīvijs **Lithuanian: Denis Krivis **Norwegian: Dennis Fromm **Polish: Dennis Creevey **Russian: Деннис Криви (Dennis Krivi) **Spanish: Daniel Creevey **Swedish: Dennis Creevey *Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff) **Bulgarian: Седрик Дигъри **Chinese (PRC): 塞德里克·迪戈里 **Dutch: Carlo Kannewasser **French: Cédric Diggory **German: Cedric Diggory **Greek, Modern: Σέντρικ Ντίγκορι **Hebrew: סדריק דיגורי **Italian: Cedric Diggory **Latvian: Sedriks Digorijs **Lithuanian: Sedrikas Digoris **Norwegian: Fredrik Djervell **Polish: Cedric Diggory or Cedryk Diggory **Portuguese (Brazil): Cedrico Diggory **Russian: Седрик Диггори (Sedrik Diggori) **Spanish: Cedric Diggory **Swedish: Cedric Diggory *Marietta Edgecombe (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Мариета Еджкъм **Dutch: Marina Elsdonk **German: Marietta Edgecombe **Hebrew: מריאטה אדג'קום **Italian: Marietta Edgecombe **Lithuanian: Marieta Edžkoumb **Norwegian: Marietta Eggelkam **Polish: Marietta Edgecombe **Portuguese (Brazil): Marieta Edgecombe **Swedish: Marietta Edgecombe *Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Шеймъс Финигън **Chinese (PRC): 西莫·斐尼甘 **Dutch: Simon Filister **German: Seamus Finnigan **Hebrew: שיימוס פיניגן **Irish: Séamas Ó Fionnagáin **Italian: Seamus Finnigan **Latvian: Šīmuss Finigans **Lithuanian: Semas Finiganas **Norwegian: Jokum Finnimann **Polish: Seamus Finnigan **Portuguese (Brazil): Simas Finnigan **Russian: Симус Финниган (Seemus Finnigan) **Spanish: Seamus Finningan **Welsh: Seamus Finnigan **Swedish: Seamus Finnigan *Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Антъни Голдстайн **Dutch: Anton Goldstein **German: Anthony Goldstein **Hebrew: אנטוני גולדשטיין **Latvian: Antonijs Goldšteins **Lithuanian: Entonis Goldšteinas **Norwegian: Antonius Goldstein **Polish: Anthony Goldstein **Portuguese (Brazil): Antônio Goldstein **Swedish: Anthony Goldstein *Gregory Goyle (Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Грегъри Гойл **Chinese (PRC): 格瑞格·高尔 **Dutch: Karel Kwast **French: Gregory Goyle **German: Gregory Goyle **Greek, Ancient: Κέρκωψ **Hebrew: גרגורי גויל **Hungarian: Gregory Monstro **Italian: Gregory Goyle **Japanese: Gregory Goyle (グレゴリー・ゴイル) **Latvian: Gregorijs Goils **Lithuanian: Gregoris Gylys **Norwegian: Grylius Gurgel **Polish: Gregory Goyle **Portuguese (Brazil): Gregório Goyle **Russian: Грегори Гойл (Gregori Goyl) **Spanish: Gregorio Goyle **Swedish: Gregory Goyle *Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Хърмаяни Грейнджър **Chinese (PRC): 赫敏·格兰杰 **Chinese (Taiwan): 妙麗·格蘭杰 **Czech: Hermiona Grangerová **Danish: Hermione Granger (pronounced Air-mee-own-nay in movies) **Dutch: Hermelien Griffel (a griffel is a pen once used in schools to write on slate) **French: Hermione Granger (pronounced Hair-mee-on) **German: Hermine Granger **Greek, Modern: Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ **Hebrew: הרמיוני גריינג'ר **Italian: Hermione Granger **Japanese: Hermione Granger (ハーマイオニー・グレンジャー, Haamaioni Gurenjaa) **Latvian: Hermione Grendžera (pronounciated like her-me-o-ne) **Lithuanian: Hermiona Įkyrėlė **Norwegian: Hermine Grang **Polish: Hermiona Granger **Romanian: Hermione Granger **Russian: Гермиона Грэйнджер (Germiona Greyndzher) **Spanish: Hermione Granger (pronounced ehr-mee-own-nee) **Swedish: Hermione Granger **Welsh: Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Невил Лонгботъм **Chinese (PRC): 纳威·隆巴顿 **Danish: Neville Longbottom **Dutch: Marcel Lubbermans **French: Neville Londubat **German: Neville Longbottom **Greek, Modern: Νέβιλ Λονγκμπότομ **Hebrew: נוויל לונגבוטום **Italian: Neville Paciock **Japanese: Neville Longbottom (ネビル・ロングボトム) **Latvian: Nevils Lēniņš ("lēns" means "slow") **Lithuanian: Nevilis Nevėkšla **Norwegian: Nilus Langballe **Romanian: Neville Poponeaţă **Polish: Neville Longbottom **Russian: Невилл Лонгботтом (Nevill Longbottom) or Невилл Долгопупс (Nevill Dolgopups) **Spanish: Neville Longbottom (pronounced neh-veel) **Swedish: Neville Longbottom **Welsh: Nefydd Llywelyn *Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw) **Bulgarian: Луна Лъвгуд **Chinese (PRC): 卢娜·洛夫古德 **Czech: Lenka Láskorádová **Danish: Luna Lovegood **Dutch: Loena Leeflang ("Leef" means "live", "lang" means "long") **Finnish: Luna Lovekiva **French: Luna Lovegood **German: Luna Lovegood **Hebrew: לונה לאבגוד **Italian: Luna Lovegood **Latvian: Luna Mīlaba ("mīla" means "love", "laba" means "good") **Lithuanian: Luna Geranorė or Luna Lavgud **Norwegian: Lulla Lunekjær **Polish: Luna Lovegood **Russian: Луна Лавгуд (Luna Lavgud) or Полумна Лавгуд (Polumna Lavgud) **Spanish: Luna Lovegood **Swedish: Luna Lovegood *Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) **Bulgarian: Драко Малфой (Drako Malfoy) **Chinese (PRC): 德拉科·马尔福 **Chinese (Taiwan): 跩哥·馬份 **Danish: Draco Malfoy **Dutch: Draco Malfidus (malafide = evil or bad) **French: Drago Malefoy **German: Draco Malfoy **Greek, Ancient: Μάλακος **Greek, Modern: Ντράκο Μαλφόι **Hebrew: דראקו מאלפוי **Italian: Draco Malfoy **Japanese: Draco Malfoy (ドラコ・マルフォイ) **Latin: Draco Malfoy (gen. Draconis Malfonis) **Latvian: Drako Malfojs **Lithuanian: Drakas Smirdžius **Norwegian: Draco Malfang **Polish: Draco Malfoy **Romanian: Draco Reacredinţă **Russian: Драко Малфой (Drako Malfoy) **Spanish: Draco Malfoy (pronounced Drah-coh Malfoy) **Swedish: Draco Malfoy **Welsh: Dreigo Mallwyd *Parvati Patil (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Парвати Патил (Parvati Patil) **Chinese (PRC): 帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔 **Czech: Parvati Patilová **Dutch: Parvati Patil **French: Parvati Patil **German: Parvati Patil **Greek, Modern: Παρβάτι Πάτιλ **Hebrew: פרוואטי פאטיל **Italian: Calì Patil **Japanese: Parvati Patil (パーバティ・パチル, Pābati Pachiru) **Latvian: Parvati Patila **Lithuanian: Parvatė Patil **Norwegian: Parvati Patil **Polish: Parvati Patil **Russian: Парвати Патил (Parvati Patil) **Spanish: Parvati Patil **Swedish: Parvati Patil *Sally-Anne Perks (Note: Perks was in Harry's year but has since disappeared and her actual house was never mentioned) **Dutch: Sally Pekel **Hebrew: סאלי-אן פרקס **Italian: Sally Anne Perks **Japanese: Sally-Anne Perks (サリーアン・パークス) **Lithuanian: Seli Ana Perks **Norwegian: Anna-Klara Pomp **Russian: Сэлли-Энн Перкс (Selli-Enn Perks) **Swedish: Sally-Anne Perks **Welsh: Siriol Pennant *Harry Potter (Gryffindor) **Bulgarian: Хари Потър **Chinese (PRC): 哈利·波特 **Chinese (Taiwan): 哈利·波特 **Danish: Harry Potter **Dutch: Harry Potter **French: Harry Potter **German: Harry Potter **Latvian: Harijs Poters **Lithuania: Haris Poteris **Polish: Harry Potter **Swedish: Harry Potter Lord Voldemort *Bulgarian: Лорд Волдемор (Lord Voldemor, without 't') *Chinese (PRC): 伏地魔 *Chinese (Taiwan): 伏地魔 *Dutch: Heer Voldemort (Heer means lord) *Finnish: Lordi Voldemort *French: Alternatively Voldemort and Lord Voldemort *German: Lord Voldemort (pronounced both with and without 't', but with the emphasis on the first syllabe) *Greek, Ancient: Φολιδόμορτος *Greek, Modern: Άρχων Βόλντεμορτ or Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ *Hebrew: לורד וולדמורט *Hungarian: Voldemort nagyúr *Italian: Lord Voldemort *Japanese: Voldemort (ヴォルデモート) *Korean: 볼드모트 경 *Latin: Voldemort (gen. Voldemortis) *Latvian: Lords Voldemorts *Lithuanian: Valdovas Voldemortas *Low Saxon: Voldemort *Norwegian: Fyrst Voldemort *Persian:لرد ولدرمورت *Polish: Lord Voldemort *Portuguese: Lord Voldemort *Romanian: Lord Cap-De-Mort (Skull, Jolly Roger) *Russian: Лорд Волан-де-Морт (Lord Volan-de-Mort) *Serbian: Lord Voldemor (without t'') *Slovenian: ''Lord Mrlakenstein *Spanish: Lord Voldemort *Swedish: Lord Voldemort *Welsh: Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: *Bulgarian: Онзи-който-не-бива-да-се-назовава (Onzi-koyto-ne-biva-da-se-nazovava, literally "He who must not be named") *Czech: Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit (Ten, jehož jméno se neříká. Ten, jehož nesmíme jmenovat) *Croatian: Onaj-Koji-Se-Ne-Smije-Imenovati *Danish: Han-som-ikke-må-nævnes *Dutch: Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden ("He who may not be named") *Finnish: "Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä" *French: Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (roughly "He whose name you/we/one must not speak") Dobby says Celui Dont Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé (hyphens sic, roughly "He whose name must not be spoken") *German: Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ("He whose name must not be mentioned") *Greek, Modern: Ο Ακατανόμαστος (roughly "The Unnameable"/"The One Not to Be Named") *Hebrew: זה-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו *Hungarian: Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén ("He who we don't call by a name") *Indonesian: Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut-sebut *Irish: Mac-an-Té-Úd-Eile ("the son of that other one") *Italian: Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato (literal) *Korean: 이름을 불러서는 안되는 자 ("The one whose name must be unmentioned") *Latin: Ille Qui Non Nominandus Est *Latvian: Vārdā neminamais *Lithuanian: Tas, Kurio Nevalia Minėti *Norwegian: Han-hvis-navn-må-være-unevnt ("He whose name must be unmentioned") *Persian:اسمشو نبر *Polish: Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać *Portuguese (Portugal): Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado ("The one whose name should not be spelled") *Portuguese (Brazil): Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ("The one that must not be named"), also Ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado (literal, meaning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) *Romanian: Cel-ce-nu-trebuie-numit (literal) *Russian: Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть (The one who isn't allowed to be named) *Serbian: Onaj-koji-ne-sme-biti-imenovan *Slovak: Ten-čo-ho-netreba-menovať *Slovenian: Tisti, Ki Ga Ne Smemo Imenovati *Spanish: Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (Spain)/''Aquél que no debe ser nombrado'' (Mexico, Puerto Rico...) / El Innombrable (South American Spanish) (All literall) *Swedish: Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn *Welsh: Yr-Hawn-Na-Ddylid-Ei-Enwi You-Know-Who: *Bulgarian: Вие-знаете-кой (Vie-znaete-koy, formal form), Ти-знаеш-кой (Ti-znaesh-koy, informal form) *Chinese (PRC): 神秘人 or The Mysterious Person *Chinese (Taiwan): 那個人 or That Man *Croatian: Znaš-već-tko (meaning "you already know who") *Czech: Ty víš, kdo (formal form), Vy víte, kdo (informal form) *Danish: Du-Ved-Hvem *Dutch: Jeweetwel (from je+weet+wel, or "you know") *Finnish: Tiedät-kai-kuka (talking to one person/informal), Tiedätte-kai-kuka (talking to multiple persons/formal) *French: Vous-savez-qui (formal form) / Tu-sais-qui (informal form) / Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom *German: Du-weißt-schon-wer *Greek, Modern: Ξέρετε-Ποιός (formal form) / Ξέρεις-Ποιός (informal form) *Hebrew: אתה-יודע-מי *Hungarian: Tudodki, Tudjaki or Tudjukki (The first two mean "You-know-who" in informal and formal form, the last means "We-know-who") *Indonesian: Anda-Tahu-Siapa (formal form) / Kau-Tahu-Siapa (informal form) *Italian: Lei-Sa-Chi (formal form) / Tu-Sai-Chi (informal form) *Japanese: The One (例の, Rei-no) *Korean: 그 자("The one") *Latin: Quidam *Latvian: Paši-zināt-kas *Lithuanian: Pats Žinai Kas * Low Saxon: Du-weetst-al-wokeen *Norwegian: Han-De-vet (formal form) / Han-du-vet (informal form) *Polish: Sam-Wiesz-Kto (literal) *Portuguese (Portugal): Quem-nós-sabemos ("Who we know") *Portuguese (Brazil): Você-sabe-quem (literal) *Romanian: Informal: Ştii tu cine, Formal: Ştiţi Dumneavoastră cine *Russian: Вы-Знаете-Кто (Vi-Znaete-Kto) *Slovak: Veď-Vieš-Kto *Slovenian: Saj Veš Kdo *Spanish: Quien-tú-sabes *Swedish: Ni-vet-vem (plural) or Du-vet-vem (singular) *Vietnamese: Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy *Welsh: Wyddost-Ti-Pwy / Wyddoch-Chi-Pwy Tom Marvolo Riddle (anagram of "I am Lord Voldemort"): *Bulgarian: Том Мерсволуко Риддъл (Tom Mersvoluko Riddal; anagram of "Тук съм и Лорд Волдемор", meaning "Here I am - Lord Voldemort") *Catalan: Rodlel, Tod Morvosc (anagram of "Sóc Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort")) *Chinese (PRC): 汤姆·里德尔 *Czech: Tom Rojvol Raddle (Já, lord Voldemort) *Danish: Romeo G. Detlev Jr (anagram of "Jeg er Voldemort" - "I am Voldemort". The G. is short for Gåde, i.e. "Riddle") *Dutch: Marten Asmodom Vilijn (anagram of "Mijn naam is Voldemort" ("My name is Voldemort") and 'vilijn' is pronoounced the same as 'vilein' = evil) *Finnish: Tom Lomen Valedro (anagram of "Ma olen Voldemort" = "I am Voldemort") *French: Tom Elvis Jedusor (anagram of "Je suis Voldemort" ("I am Voldemort")). Notice that "Elvis" is a real English name and that "Jedusor" is to be pronounced like French "Jeu du sort" (meaning exactly "fate riddle") *German: Tom Vorlost Riddle (anagram of "ist Lord Voldemort" ("is Lord Voldemort")) *Greek, Modern: Άντον Μόρβολ Χέρτ, standing for 'Anton Morvol Khert' (anagram of "Άρχων Βόλντεμορτ" ("Lord Voldemort") *Hebrew: טום ואנדרולו רידל (anagram of "אני לורד וולדמורט" = "I am Lord Voldemort") *Italian: Tom Orvoloson Riddle (anagram of "Son Io Lord Voldemort" = "I am Lord Voldemort") *Hungarian: Tom Rowle Denem (anagram of "Nevem Voldemort", meaning: My name is Voldemort) *Japanese: Tom Marvalo Riddle (Tomu Māboro Ridoru, トム・マーボロ・リドル). "I am Lord Voldemort" is translated literally as "Watashi wa Voldemort-kyō da" (私はボルデモート卿だ watashi wa Borudemōto-kyō da) *Korean: 톰 마볼로 리들. "I am Lord Voldemort" is translated literally as "나는 볼드모트 경이다" *Lithuanian: Tomas Marvolas Ridlis *Norwegian: Tom Dredolo Venster (Anagram of "Voldemort den store" - Voldemort the great) *Polish: Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort) *Portuguese (Brazil): Tom Servolo Riddle (Anagram of "Eis Lord Voldemort" - Here is Lord Voldemort) *Portuguese: Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort) *Romanian: Tomas Dorlent Cruplud (Sunt Lordul Cap-de-Mort - I Am Lord Voldemort) *Russian: Том Нарволо Реддл (Tom Narvolo Reddl; anagram of лорд Волан-де-Морт, "Lord Volan-de-Mort") *Slovak: Tom Marvoloso Riddle (Anagram of "a som i Lord Voldemort" ("and I am also Lord Voldemort")) *Slovenian: Mark Neelstin (anagram of "Mrlakenstein") *Spanish: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (anagram of "Soy Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort")) *Swedish: Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder (anagram of "Ego Sum Lord Voldemort" ("I am Lord Voldemort" in Latin)) Magical non-humans *Aragog (the spider) **Bulgarian: Арагог (Aragog) **Danish: Aragog **Dutch: Aragog **Finnish: Hämäkäk **French: Aragog **German: Aragog **Greek, Modern: Αραγκόγκ (η αράχνη) **Hebrew: הרעגוג **Hungarian: Aragóg **Italian: Aragog **Latvian: Aragogs **Lithuanian: Aragogas **Norwegian: Argarapp **Polish: Aragog **Portuguese (Brazil): Aragogue **Romanian: Aragog **Russian: Арагог **Slovenian: Aragog **Swedish: Aragog *Bane (centaur) **Bulgarian: Бейн (Beyn) **Dutch: Ban **French: Bane **German: Bane **Greek, Ancient: Ἄτηρος **Hebrew: ביין **Hungarian: Goron **Italian: Cassandro **Japanese: ベイン **Latvian: Beins (kentaurs) **Lithuanian: Beinas **Norwegian: Bane **Polish: Zakała **Portuguese (Brazil): Agouro **Russian: Бейн **Slovenian: Bane **Swedish: Bane **Welsh: Islwyn *Firenze (the Centaur) **Bulgarian: Фирензи (Firenzi) **Danish: Firenze **Dutch: Firenze **French: Firenze **German: Firenze **Greek, Modern: Φιρέντσε (ο Κένταυρος) **Hebrew: פירנזה **Italian: Fiorenzo **Japanese: フィレンツェ **Latvian: Firenci (kentaurs) **Lithuanian: Firenzis **Norwegian: Florens **Polish: Firenzo **Portuguese (Brazil): Firenze **Slovenian: Firenze **Swedish: Firenze **Welsh: Fflamddwyn *Griphook (the Gringotts' goblin): **Czech: Griphook (Skřet u Gringottových) **Dutch: Grijphaak (grijp = grip; haak = hook) **Finnish: "Lujahaka" **French: Gripsec (sec = dry) **German: Griphook **Hebrew: גריפהוק **Hungarian: Ampók **Lithuanian: Graibštuolis **Italian: Unci-unci **Norwegian: Klotak **Polish: Gryfek **Portuguese (Brazil): Grampo **Russian: Крюкохват **Swedish: Griphook **Welsh: Bachwr *Ronan (centaur) **Bulgarian: Ронън **Dutch: Ronan **German: Ronan **Hebrew: רונאן **Italian: Conan **Japanese: ロナン **Latvian: Ronans (kentaurs) **Lithuanian: Ronanas **Norwegian: Ronan **Polish: Ronan **Portuguese (Brazil): Ronan **Swedish: Ronan **Welsh: Collwyn *Kreacher (Black family house elf) **Bulgarian: Крийчър (Kriichyr) **Czech: Krátura **Danish: Kræ **Dutch: Knijster (knij is a homophone of knei, literally meaning "cripple") **Finnish: Oljo (olio = creature) **French: Kreattur (Creature) **German: Kreacher **Hebrew: קריצ'ר **Hungarian: Sipor **Italian: Kreacher **Norwegian: Krynkel **Latvian: Mokšķis **Lithuanian: Padaras (Creature) **Polish: Stworek **Portuguese (Brazil): Monstro (Monster) **Romanian: Kreacher **Russian: Кикимер **Slovenian: Spack **Swedish: Krake (sod) Ministry of Magic staff *Ludo (Ludovic) Bagman (Dept. of Magical Games and Sports) **Bulgarian: Людовик Багман (Lyudovik Bagman) **Catalan: Ludo Gep **Czech: Ludo Pytloun **Danish: Ludo Ludomand **Dutch: Ludo Bazuyn (A "Bazuin" is a medieval trombone, "iets rondbazuinen" means telling everyone about something - Usually negative) **French: Ludo Verpey (from V.R.P., a job in which you go to people to sell them what they need. An interesting translation for "bagman" !) **German: Ludo Bagman **Hebrew: לודו (לודוביץ') בגמן **Hungarian: Ludo Bumfolt (perhaps from "Bumfordi" meaning "Chubby") **Italian: Ludo Bagman **Latvian: Ludo Maišelnieks **Lithuanian: Ludas Maišinis **Norwegian: Ludo Humbag **Polish: Ludo Bagman **Portuguese (Brazil): Ludo(vico) Bagman **Slovenian: ''Ludo Maalhar **Swedish: Ludo Bagman *Broderick Bode (Unspeakable, Dept. of Mysteries) **Dutch: Placidus Plais **French : Broderick Moroz **Hebrew: ברודריק בוד **Hungarian: Broderick O'men **Polish: Broderick Bode **Swedish: Broderick Bode *Amelia Bones (Dept. of Law Enforcement) **Bulgarian: Амилия Боунс (Amiliya Bouns) **Czech: Amelie Bonesová **Dutch: Emilia Bonkel **German: Amelia Bones **Hebrew: אֶמיליה בונז **Italian: Amelia Bones **Latvian: Amēlija Bounza **Lithuanian: Amelija Bouns **Norwegian: Amelia Beining **Polish: Amelia Bones **Portuguese (Brazil): Amélia Bones **Slovenian: Amelia Bones **Swedish: Amelia Bones *Bartemius (Barty) Crouch Sr (Head of Dept. of International Magical Cooperation) **Bulgarian: Бартемиус Крауч (Bartemius Krauch) **Catalan: Bartemius (Barty) Mauch **Czech: Bartemius Skrk **Danish: Bartemius Ferm **Dutch: Bartolomeus (Barto) Krenck (from the verb krenken, "to offend") **Finnish: Bartemius Kyyry **French: Bartemius Croupton **German: Bartemius (Barty) Crouch **Hebrew: ברטימיוס (ברטי) קראוץ' **Hungarian: Bartemius (Barty) Kupor **Italian: Bartemius (Barty) Crouch **Lithuanian: Bartolomėjus (Bartis) Susitraukėlis **Norwegian: Bartemius Kroek **Polish: Bartemiusz Crouch **Portuguese(Brazil): Bartolomeu (Bartô) Crouch **Slovenian: Barty Hules **Swedish: Barty Crouch *Cornelius Fudge (ex Minister of Magic) **Bulgarian: Корнелиус Фъдж **Czech: Kornelius Popletal **Danish: Cornelius Fudge **Dutch: Cornelis Droebel **Finnish: Cornelius Toffee **French: Cornelius Fudge **German: Cornelius Fudge **Hebrew: קורנליוס פאדג' **Hungarian: Cornelius Caramel **Italian: Cornelius Caramell ("caramella" = candy) **Japanese: コーネリアス・ファッジ **Norwegian: Kornelius Bloeuf (In book 1 he is called Kornelius Bortfor-Klar) **Latvian: Kornēlijs Fadžs **Lithuanian: Kornelijus Karamelė **Polish: Korneliusz Knot **Portuguese (Brazil): Cornélio Fudge **Slovenian: Cornelius Sushmaar **Swedish: Cornelius Fudge *Cuthbert Mockridge (Goblin Liaison) **Dutch: Horus Windgoud **French: Cubert Faussecreth **German: Knutbert Mockridge **Italian: Cuthbert Mockridge **Hebrew: קאת'ברט מוקרידג' **Norwegian: Herbert Hildering *Arnold Peasgood (Obliviator) **Bulgarian: Арнолд Пийзгуд (Arnold Piizgud) **Dutch: Abraham Preiloof **German: Arnold Friedlich ("friedlich" means peaceful) **Hebrew: ארנולד פיזגוד **Norwegian: Arnold Pesegod **Polish: Arnold Peasgood *Rufus Scrimgeour (Head of the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic, later Minister of Magic) **Bulgarian: Руфъс Скримджър **Czech: Rufus Brousek ("brousek" means "rubstone") **Dutch:Rufus Schobbejak (a "schobbejak" is a naughty/criminal person) **Finnish: Rufus Rymistyir **German: Rufus Scrimgeour **Hebrew: רופוס סקרימג'ר **Italian: Rufus Scrimgeour **Norwegian: Rufus Grimst **Latvian: Rufuss Skrimžūrs **Polish: Rufus Scrimgeour **Portuguese (Brazil): Rufo Scrimgeour **Swedish: Rufus Scrimgor **Slovenian: Rufus Tapeshkar *Kingsley Shacklebolt (Auror) **Bulgarian: 'Кингзли Шакълболт' **Czech: Kingsley Pastorek **Danish: Kingsley Sjækelbolt **Dutch: Romeo Wolkenveldt (from wolkenveld, meaning "field of clouds") **Finnish: Kingsley Kahlesalpa **French: Kingsley Shacklebolt **German: Kingsley Shacklebolt **Hebrew: קינגסלי שאקלבולט **Italian: Kingsley Shacklebolt **Lithuanian: Kingslis Šeklboltas **Norwegian: Nestor Bindebolt **Polish: Kingsley Shacklebolt **Portuguese (Brazil): Kingsley Shacklebolt. In the book 5, Quim Shacklebolt *Nymphadora Tonks (Auror) **Bulgarian: Нимфадора Тонкс (Nimfadora Tonks) **Dutch: Nymphadora Tops **French: Nymphadora Tonks **German: Nymphadora Tonks **Hebrew: נימפדורה טונקס **Italian: Ninfadora Tonks **Latvian: Nimfadora Tonksa **Lithuanian: Nimfadora Tonks **Norwegian: Nymfadora Dult **Polish: Nimfadora Tonks **Portuguese (Brazil): Ninfadora Tonks **Slovenian: Fatale Tanga *Dolores Umbridge (Senior Undersecratary to Minister of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and once Headmistress of Hogwarts) **Bulgarian: Долорес Джейн Ъмбридж **Czech: Dolores Umbridgeová **Danish: Dolora Nidkær **Dutch: Dorothea Johanna Omber (possibly derived from the word "somber" which means dark or dim. Somebody who is somber is pessimestic.) **Finnish: Dolores Pimento **French: Dolorès Ombrage **German: Dolores Umbridge **Hebrew: דולורס אמברידג' **Italian: Dolores Umbridge **Latvian: Doloresa Ambrāža **Lithuanian: Doloresa Ambridž **Norwegian: Venke Dolorosa Uffert **Polish: Dolores Umbridge **Portuguese (Brazil): Dolores Umbridge **Slovenian: Kalvara Temyna **Spanish: Dolores Umbridge (in Spanish Dolores means pain) *Arthur Weasley (Misuse of Muggle Artefacts) **Bulgarian: Артър Уизли **Czech: Artur Weasley **Dutch: Arthur Wemel **French: Arthur Weasley **German: Arthur Weasley **Greek, Modern: Άρθουρ Ουέσλι (Κακή Χρήση Αντικειμένων Μαγκλ) **Hebrew: ארתור וויזלי **Italian: Arthur Weasley **Latvian: Artūrs Vīzlijs **Lithuanian: Artūras Vizlis **Norwegian: Arthur Wiltersen **Polish: Artur Weasley **Serbian: Artur Vesli **Slovenian: Arthur Weasley *Percy Weasley (International Cooperation, then Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic) **Bulgarian: Пърси Уизли **Dutch: Percy Wemel **French: Percy Weasley (Perce) **German: Percy Weasley **Hebrew: פרסי וויזלי **Italian: Percy Weasley **Latin: Persiis Vislius **Latvian: Persijs Vīzlijs **Lithuanian: Persis Vizlis **Norwegian: Perry Wiltersen **Polish: Percy Weasley **Serbian: Persi Vesli **Slovenian: Percy Weasley *Gilbert Whimple (Experimental Charms) **Bulgarian: Гилбърт Уимпъл **French: Gilbert Fripemine **German: Wilbert Gimpel **Hebrew: גילברט ווימפל **Norwegian: Gilbert Vimpel **Polish: Gilbert Whimple Students at other schools Beauxbatons *Fleur Delacour **Bulgarian: Фльор Делакор (Flyor Delakor) **Czech: Fleur Delacourová **Dutch: Fleur Delacour **German: Fleur Delacour **Hebrew: פלר דלאקור **Italian: Fleur Delacour **Latvian: Flēra Delakūra **Lithuanian: Fler Delakur **Norwegian: Fleur Delacour **Polish: Fleur Delacour **Slovenian: Fleur Delacour Durmstrang *Viktor Krum **Bulgarian: Виктор Крум (Viktor Krum) **Dutch: Viktor Kruml **German: Viktor Krum **Hebrew: ויקטור קרום **Italian: Viktor Krum **Latvian: Viktors Krums **Lithuanian: Viktoras Krumas **Norwegian: Viktor Krumm **Polish: Wiktor Krum **Portuguese (Brazil): Vítor Krum **Russian: Виктор Крам (Viktor Kram) **Slovenian: Zmagoslaf Levy *Poliakoff (mentioned in GOF:16) **Bulgarian: Поляков **Finnish: Poljakoff **Dutch:Kalkstov (kalkstof means chalkdust) **Hebrew: פוליאקוב **Hungarian: Poljakov **Lithuanian: Poliakovas **Norwegian: Poliakov **Russian: Поляков (Polyakov) Teachers at other schools Beauxbatons *Olympe Maxime **Bulgarian: Олимпия Максим (Olimpiya Maksim) **Dutch: Olympe Mallemour (mallemoer = broken because of too much weight) **German: Olympe Maxime **Hebrew: אולימפה מקסים **Italian: Olympe Maxime **Lithuanian: Olimpa Maksima **Norwegian: Olympe Maxime **Polish: Olimpia Maxime **Portuguese(Brazil): Olímpia Maxime **Slovenian: Olympe Maxime Durmstrang *Igor Karkaroff **Bulgarian: Игор Каркаров (Igor Karkarov) **Czech: Igor Karkarov **Dutch: Igor Karkarov **Finnish: Igor Irkoroff **German: Igor Karkaroff **Hebrew: איגור קרקרוף **Hungarian: Igor Karkarov **Italian: Igor Karkaroff **Lithuanian: Igoris Karkarovas **Norwegian: Igor Karkaroff **Polish: Igor Karkarow **Russian: Игорь Каркаров (Igor Karkarov) **Spanish: Igor Karkarov **Slovenian: Igor Karkarof Other characters *Peeves **Bulgarian: Пийвс (Piivs) **Chinese (PRC): 皮皮鬼 **Chinese (Taiwan): 皮皮鬼 **Czech: Protiva **Danish: Peeves **Dutch: Foppe (foppe means "fool" in Dutch, commonly applied toward pranksters) **Finnish: Riesu **French: Peeves **German: Peeves **Greek, Modern: Πιβς **Hebrew: פיבס **Hungarian: Hóborc (comes from "hóbort", it means "fad") **Indonesian: Peeves **Irish: Ciapaí (cf. ciap = 'to annoy, harass') **Italian: Pix **Japanese: ピーブス **Latvian: Pīvzs **Lithuanian: Akilanda **Norwegian: Gnav **Polish: Irytek **Portuguese: Peeves **Portuguese(Brazil): Pirraça **Romanian: Peeves **Russian: Брюзга (Bryuzga) **Slovenian: Zhoprnack **Thai: พีฟส์ **Welsh: Piwsiwr *(Cornelius) Agrippa (Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim) **Hebrew: אגריפה **Lithuanian: Agripa **Norwegian: Agrippa *Archie **Bulgarian: Арчи (Archi) **Dutch: Evert **German: Archie **Hebrew: ארצ'י **Latvian: Ārčijs **Lithuanian: Arčis **Norwegian: Arkibald *Avery, Jr. **Bulgarian: Ейвъри **Dutch: Arduin **German: Avery **Hebrew: אייברי **Lithuanian: Eiveris **Norwegian: Averson **Polish: Avery *Otto Bagman **Bulgarian: Ото Багман (Oto Bagman) **Dutch: Otto Bazuyn **Hebrew: אוטו בגמן **Latvian: Oto Maišelnieks **Lithuanian: Otas Maišinis **Norwegian: Otto Humbag **Polish: Otto Bagman **Slovenian: Otto Maalhar *Bertie Bott: **French: Berthie Crochue **German: Bertie Bott **Dutch:Smekkie Smak (from the word smaak, meaning "taste") **Hebrew: ברטי בוטס **Hungarian: Bogoly Berti **Lithuanian: Berti Bot **Norwegian: Bertram Butt **Polish: Bertie Bott *Amos Diggory **Bulgarian: Амос Дигъри **Dutch: Barend Kannewasser (this name is actually German, for Kanne "pot" plus Wasser "water". Barend is Dutch for "borne") **German: Amos Diggory **Hebrew: איימוס דיגורי **Italian: Amos Diggory **Latvian: Eimos Digorijs **Lithuanian: Amosas Digoris **Norwegian: Anton Djervell **Slovenian: Amos Diggory *Madam Edgecombe (Floo Network Office) **Bulgarian: ''Мадам Еджкъм **Dutch: Madame Elsdonk **Hebrew: מדאם אדג'קום **Lithuanian: Madam Edžkoumb **Norwegian: Madam Eggelkam **Slovenian: Madam Edgecombe *Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange **Bulgarian: Белатрикс Лестранж (Belatriks Lestranzh) **Czech: Bellatrix Lestrangeová **Danish: Bellatrix Lestrange **Dutch: Bellatrix van Detta ( Van Detta is similar to vendetta = blood feud) **French: Bellatrix Lestrange (L'estrange : the weird one, in Older French - Modern French: l'étrange) **German: Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange **Hebrew: בלטריקס (בלה) לסטריינג **Italian: Bellatrix (Bella) Lestrange **Latvian: Bellatrise (Bella) Svešovska **Lithuanian: Belatriks (Bela) Lestreindž **Norwegian: Bellatrix DeMons **Polish: Bellatrix Lestrange **Portuguese (Brazil): Belatriz Lestrange **Slovenian: Krasotillya L'Ohol *Lucius Malfoy **Bulgarian: Луциус Малфой (Lucius Malfoi) **Danish: Lucius Malfoy **Dutch: Lucius Malfidus **French: Lucius Malefoy (Male foy: "Bad faith" in Older French, in Modern French "mauvaise foi") **German: Lucius Malfoy **Greek, Modern: Λούσιους Μαλφόι **Hebrew: לוציוס מאלפוי **Italian: Lucius Malfoy **Latvian: Lūcijs Malfojs **Lithuanian: Liucijus Smirdžius **Norwegian: Lucifus Malfang **Polish: Lucjusz Malfoy **Portuguese(Brazil): Lúcio Malfoy **Slovenian: Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoy **Bulgarian: Нарциса Малфой (Narcisa Malfoi) **Czech: Narcissa Malfoyová **Danish: Narcissa Malfoy **Dutch: Narcissa Malfidus **French: Narcissa Malefoy **German: Narzissa (Zissy) Malfoy **Hebrew: נרקיסה (קיסי) מאלפוי **Italian: Narcissa Malfoy **Latvian: Narcisa Malfoja **Lithuanian: Narcisa Smirdžiuvienė **Norwegian: Narcissa Malfang **Polish: Narcyza Malfoy **Portuguese (Brazil): Narcisa Malfoy **Slovenian: Narcissa Malfoy *Peter Pettigrew **Bulgarian: Питър Петигрю **Catalan: Ben Babbaw **Dutch: Peter Pippeling **Finnish: Peter Piskuilan **French: Petter Pettigrow ("Pettigrow" is a pun on "petit gros", chubby) **German: Peter Pettigrew **Greek, Modern: Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου **Hebrew: פיטר פטיגרו **Italian: Peter Minus **Japanese: Peter Pettigrew (ピーター・ペティグリュー) **Latvian: Pīters Sīkaudzis ("sīks" means "petite", "audzis" is past from word "augt", which means "grow") **Lithuanian: Piteris Trumpulis ("Trumpulis" means "short man") **Norwegian: Petter Pittelpytt **Polish: Peter Pettigrew **Portuguese (Brazil): Pedro Pettigrew **Slovenian: Marius Mally *R.A.B. **Bulgarian: Р.А.Б. **Dutch: R.A.'Z'.'' **Finnish: ''R.A.'M'.'' **French: ''R.A.B. **Hebrew: רא"ב (R.A.B.) **Italian: R.A.B. **Latvian: R.A.B. **Lithuanian: R.A.B. **Norwegian: R.A.'S'.'' **Polish: ''R.A.B. **Portuguese: R.A.B. **Russian: Р.А.Б. **Swedish: R.A.B **Slovenian: R.A.B. *Rita Skeeter **Bulgarian: Рита Скийтър **Czech: Rita Holoubková **Danish: Rita Rivejern (rivejern is a grater) **Dutch: Rita Pulpers ('pulpers' pun on 'Pulp pers' = tabloid press) **Finnish: Rita Luodiko **French: Rita Skeeter **German: Rita Kimmkorn **Hebrew: ריטה סקיטר **Hungarian: Rita Vitrol (comes from "vitriolic") **Italian: Rita Skeeter **Latvian: Rita Knisle ("knislis" means "gnat") **Lithuanian: Rita Nepasėda (nepasėda is a fidget) **Norwegian: Rita Slita **Polish: Rita Skeeter **Slovenian: Rita Brentsell *Emmeline Vance (member, Order of the Phoenix) **Norwegian: Emmelin Vals **French: Emmeline Vance **Dutch: Emmeline Vonk **German: Emmeline Vance **Hebrew: אמליין ואנס **Italian: Emmeline Vance **Lithuanian: Emelina Vans **Polish: Emelina Vance *Bill Weasley **Bulgarian: Бил Уизли (Bil Uisli) **Danish: Bill Weasley **Dutch: Bill Wemel **French: Bill Weasley **German: Bill Weasley **Hebrew: ביל וויזלי **Italian: Bill Weasley **Latin: Gulielmus Vislius **Latvian: Bils Vīzlijs **Lithuanian: Bilas Vizlis **Norwegian: Rulle Wiltersen **Polish: Bill Weasley **Portuguese (Brazil): Gui Weasley **Slovenian: Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley **Bulgarian: Чарли Уизли (Charli Uisli) **Dutch: Charlie Wemel **French: Charlie Weasley **German: Charlie Weasley **Hebrew: צ'ארלי וויזלי **Italian: Charlie Weasley **Latin: Carolus Vislius **Latvian: Čārlijs Vīzlijs **Lithuanian: Čarlis Vizlis **Norwegian: Kalle Wiltersen **Polish: Charlie Weasley **Portuguese (Brazil): Carlinhos Weasley **Slovenian: Charley Weasley *Molly Weasley **Bulgarian: Моли Уизли (Moli Uisli) **Czech: Molly Weasleyová **Danish: Molly Weasley **Dutch: Molly Wemel **French: Molly Weasley **German: Molly Weasley **Hebrew: מולי וויזלי **Italian: Molly Weasley **Latvian: Mollija Vīzlija **Lithuanian: Molė Vizli **Norwegian: Molly Wiltersen **Polish: Molly Weasley **Slovenian: Molly Weasley *Mr. Ollivander **Bulgarian: Господин Оливендър **Dutch: Mr Olivander **German: Mr Ollivander **Hebrew: מר אוליבנדר **Italian: Olivander **Lithuanian: Ponas Olivanderis **Portuguese (Brazil): Sr. Olivaras **Polish: Olivander (maybe also pan Olivander) **Slovenian: g. Ochlenbald - not sure